Para Siempre Jamás
by ForeverCreative31
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor de dos personas muy diferentes: Peeta es un irresponsable y rebelde, heredero de una cadena de hoteles, que cruzará caminos con Katniss, una chica alegre y trabajadora. Su relación comenzará con un Peeta tóxico, y para enseñarle una lección, su padre le obligará trabajar en la aldea de Katniss. Y esto, sólo es el principio de una gran historia de amor...
1. Introducción: Sí quiero

**Esta es la historia de amor de dos personas muy diferentes: Peeta es un irresponsable y rebelde, heredero de una cadena de hoteles, que cruzará caminos con Katniss, una chica alegre y trabajadora. Su relación comenzará con un Peeta tóxico, y para enseñarle una lección, su padre le obligará trabajar en la aldea de Katniss. Y esto, sólo es el principio de una gran historia de amor...**

**¿Podrá este amor durar... PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS?**

**...**

**PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS**

**…**

**PRÓLOGO**

"**Sí, quiero."**

**…**

Todo está listo.

Observo a mis amigos correr de un lado a otro del muelle. Los chicos cuelgan los últimos ramos de flores en las barras de madera y las chicas esparcen pétalos de rosas a lo largo del caminito de madera.

Me doy la vuelta y fijo mi mirada hacia el mar, las olas golpean las rocas de manera unísona produciéndome una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Ella debe de estar sintiendo lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Nervios, emoción y mucho amor. Jamás creí poder amar a una persona como lo amo yo a ella. Es la niña de mis ojos, mi vida, mi presente y ahora… se va a convertir en mi futuro.

-Oye Peeta. –Cato, uno de mis mejores amigos posa su mano sobre mi hombro. -¿Estás bien?

Giro mi cabeza hacia él y asiento con una sonrisa. Él me da un golpe cariñoso antes de seguir ayudando a nuestros otros amigos.

-¡Vamos chicos! –grita Madge. –Tenemos que darnos prisa, es probable que ya la estén buscando en su casa, ¡vamos!

-Si no fuera porque son mis dos mejores amigos… En realidad, tampoco es que sea una boda de las de verdad. –murmura Marvel.

-Idiota. –distingo el sonido de un golpe hacia la cabeza de Marvel. Es Annie. -¿Te podrías callar?

-Lo que pasa es que aún no te has enamorado. –se ríe Finnick

-En eso Finnick tiene razón. –suelta Cato. –Si la mujer que amo se fuera a otro país, no esperaría ni un segundo para casarme con ella… aunque fuera solamente una boda simbólica.

- Después de todo, Peeta no quiere dejarla escapar de una vez y por todas. –murmura Finnick

Todos se echan a reír y Finnick me golpea cariñosamente la espalda antes de que me la abrace Annie.

Todos nuestros amigos están aquí con nosotros. Sí, no es una boda de verdad, pero como ha dicho Finnick. Es algo simbólico para terminar de unirnos a los dos.

-¡Ya está aquí! –exclama Madge. -¡A sus puestos!

Me doy la vuelta y la veo. Caminando entre todos los pétalos esparcidos por el camino de madera. Ella me sonríe y mi rostro responde de forma automática. Nada más llegar hacia mí extiende su mano para que la tome. Miro a todos mis amigos emocionados, ellos saben por la que hemos pasado, solo ellos conocen nuestra historia. Y llegados en este punto, parece que es el comienzo de una nueva.

Cato se posiciona enfrente de los dos y carraspea con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Delly, prometes amar a Peeta, a pesar de todas sus locuras, aunque le crezca la tripa y le aparezcan michelines. –todos ríen. –Prometes ser paciente, cuando no te conteste tus llamadas en Skype. Crees, que detrás de este chico, hay un hombre que te ama y que jamás te va a abandonar. ¿Quieres ser la única chica en la vida de este chico?

-Sí, quiero. –Delly me mira y sonríe.

Todos aplauden mientras Delly deposita en mi mano nuestro anillo simbólico, la anilla del refresco en nuestra primera cita.

-Peeta, prometes no mirar a ninguna chica de la misma manera que miras a Delly. Prometes llamarla todas las mañanas para decirla que la amas, hasta que regrese a California…

Un nudo se forma en mi estómago.

"_Hasta que regrese a California…"_

"_Hasta que regrese a California…"_

"_Hasta que regrese a California…"_

No sé cuándo va a regresar a mí.

-Y prometes no sólo estar con ella, sino aunque esté a miles de kilómetros de ti, estarás a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola y prometiéndola amor eterno… para siempre jamás.

Una imagen se forma en mi cabeza. Delly subiéndose a un avión mientras yo espero por ella, mientras espero que ella en algún momento volverá a mí. Me veo a mí mismo, solo, sin ella a mi lado, prometiéndola un amor eterno donde los dos ni siquiera estamos juntos.

-¿Peeta? –Cato murmura preocupado.

Delly me mira, paciente, calmada, pero muy en el fondo ella sabe lo que está pasando por mi cabeza. No es justo para ninguno de los dos. Los dos… no podemos pasar por esto y ella lo sabe. Ambos ya lo sabíamos desde que sus padres la obligaron irse a Europa. Sin embargo, ninguno fue lo bastante valiente para decirlo.

-Lo siento. –murmuro.

Lo último que sé es que me fui corriendo como un cobarde. Y nunca jamás volví a saber de Delly.

Nunca jamás volví a saber del único y gran amor de mi vida.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Bueno, primero gracias por leer esta pequeña introducción de esta nueva historia. Estoy bastante emocionada porque tengo grandes ideas para esta historia... y espero poder compartirlas con todos ustedes :) Espero que os haya gustado esta presentación.**

**No os pido más, solo que me dejéis un review de vuestra primera impresión y de lo que esperáis de esta historia, de qué os parece... Si también le dais click al favorito y follow también sería genial :P**

**Gracias de nuevo y espero leernos pronto.**

**Saludos, ForeverCreative.**


	2. Mal aterrizaje

**Esta es la historia de amor de dos personas muy diferentes: Peeta es un irresponsable y rebelde, heredero de una cadena de hoteles, que cruzará caminos con Katniss, una chica alegre y trabajadora. Su relación comenzará con un Peeta tóxico, y para enseñarle una lección, su padre le obligará trabajar en la aldea de Katniss. Y esto, sólo es el principio de una gran historia de amor...**

**¿Podrá este amor durar... PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS?**

** ...**

**PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS**

**…**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"Mal aterrizaje."**

**...**

**1 año después**

**PEETA POV**

-Señor... -siento una leve sacudida y me remuevo, no abro los ojos. -Señor, ya está.

Alguien me sacude con más fuerza y me desperezo sorprendido. Es el valet del hotel. Cuando le miro enseguida aparta sus manos de mí y me señala las puertas del hotel. Miro el contador del taxi y rebusco en mi cartera para pagarlo.

Mierda.

-Hmmm... oye tío, ¿tienes setenta pavos por ahí? -le susurro al valet que me mira sorprendido. -Luego te los pago.

Indignado agarra mi mochila y se dirige hacia la entrada sin hacerme caso. El taxista me arquea una ceja y le calmo alzando mis manos.

-¿Le importaría esperar un poco? Si quiere que siga corriendo el contador. -le digo mientras me bajo.

-Pues claro que va a seguir corriendo, hijo. -me advierte. -Anda ve.

-Gracias. Espere.

Corro hacia la recepción donde las dos chicas jóvenes me sonríen sin ningún pudor. Decido no hacer caso al ya tan conocido efecto que tengo con las chicas y me centro en lo importante.

-¿Pueden avisar a Paylor, por favor? -le digo a una de las chicas.

Y como si fuera algo mágico ella aparece tras dos puertas de madera. Cuando me ve y me recorre con la mirada niega con la cabeza. Me peino el pelo con los dedos y me "aliso" la ropa por encima. Sé que no sirve de nada, pero con el tiempo ya se ha convertido en un acto reflejo.

-Buenos días, Paylor. -la saludo y cuando me voy a inclinar para besarla en las mejillas me frena.

-Buenas tardes, Peeta. -suspira. -Dime por favor que te atracaron y por eso no llegaste ayer aquí.

Alzo las cejas y sonrío de lado.

-Si eso es lo que quieres creer. -me encojo de hombros. -Necesito cien pavos.

Ahora es ella la que alza las cejas.

-Es para pagar el taxista que me está esperando en la entrada. -le digo.

Paylor saca un billete de su cartera y salgo corriendo al taxi. Le doy los cien enteros por la molestia y él me lo agradece. Cuando vuelvo, Paylor ya está con la mirada de "me vas a contar ya lo que te ha pasado".

-Entendí mal a mamá. Creí que tenía que llegar hoy y no ayer. -miento.

-Claro que sí, Peeta. -Paylor asiente arrastrándome hacia el ascensor. -Cuando aprenderé que tu madre y tú nunca os entendéis.

Bufo ante su afirmación.

-Además, qué más le da ayer que hoy. Llego a tiempo para su estúpida comida. -murmuro mientras observo como la lucecita va indicando la subida del ascensor.

-Llegas tarde, Peeta. -me reprende Paylor. -Los invitados están llegando y tu abuela no debe de tardar en llegar también.

Me quedo callado y decido no entrar en pleito con Paylor. Para la única persona que me entiende y que se preocupa por mí, no le voy a estropear el día por mis malos pensamientos hacia mis padres.

Me llamo Peeta Mellark, y soy el único nieto de la dueña y fundadora de Mellark Hotels Corp. Mi abuela, Coin, es considerada como una de las personas más importantes en el mundo de la hostelería y somos el dueño de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes del país. Mi padre, Haymitch, es su único hijo y heredero, y yo, soy el único hijo de Haymitch por lo que creo que también me convierte en el único heredero... en un futuro.

Bien, he aquí el drama familiar. Mi padre tuvo una primera esposa, Enobaria Quickstone, una señora muy agradable para los ojos y gustos exigentes de mi abuela para ser la madre de sus nietos. Según las historias que he escuchado y con algunas afirmaciones de Paylor, Haymitch y Enobaria fueron obligados a casarse por conveniencia y por tanto nunca hubo amor por parte de los dos. Después de dos años intentando a que el matrimonio funcionara, o al menos tener un descendiente, mi padre decidió separarse. El problema es que Enobaria sí acabó enamorándose de Haymitch, pero éste nunca le correspondió. Al contrario, conoció a una mujer muy hermosa, sin embargo, proveniente de una familia bastante sencilla, Maysilee Donner. Mi padre desafió a su propia madre con tal de estar con la mujer que quiere... y lo consiguió. Bueno, no del todo. Enobaria nunca firmó los papeles del divorcio para dejar a Haymitch y mi abuela siempre estuvo en contra de su amor.

Entonces me concibieron. Maysilee y Haymitch se mantuvieron firmes a pesar de que él siguiera casado. Mi abuela, ahora conmigo en el camino, no podía abandonar a mi padre y a su futuro nieto, tuvo que tragarse un poco su dignidad y "aceptar" a mi madre en la familia. Sin embargo, furiosa, Enobaria nunca firmó los papeles por venganza... y sigue sin hacerlo. Por tanto, mi abuela no soporta a mi madre, y ella y Haymitch están juntos "en pecado" ya que él sigue casado.

Después de todo ese drama familiar, vendría siendo ahora mi drama personal. Mi madre, con tal de conseguir el "afecto" de mi abuela, quiere hacer de mí un futuro gran líder Mellark. Desde que me gradué en el instituto no ha hecho más que organizar mi vida, que esto no es para mí, que yo debo hacer aquello. He crecido pensando en que sólo me está utilizando como pasaporte para al fin entrar en la familia Mellark y conseguir la aprobación de mi abuela. Claro está, como soy un hijo rebelde que no hace más que desobedecerla, mi abuela no hace más que reprocharla en lo mal que me ha educado.

Luego estaría mi padre. En realidad, no sé cómo describir la relación que tengo con él. Bajo la autoridad de mi abuela, desde que nací, no ha hecho más que estar como perrito faldero de su madre y aprender a manejar cómo es debido todo el imperio Mellark. Siempre lo he conocido como aquel hombre que venía por las noches con un nuevo juguete para mí, claro, eso funcionaba cuando era pequeño, ya que cuando crecí me di cuenta que era el único chico de mi clase que no tenía a mi padre ahí apoyándome en mis partidos de fútbol, o en los días donde celebramos el día del padre.

Conocí un poco más a Haymitch cuando me convertí en la "oveja negra Mellark". Él, al igual que su madre, le reprocha a mi madre de cómo me ha educado, y después me regaña a mí por desobedecer a mi madre. Sinceramente, yo le llamo "papá" porque sé que es lo correcto, pero nada más... el significado de esa palabra tan corta, le viene siendo muy grande para él.

Y finalmente estaría mi abuela. Ella jamás me abandonaría, al igual que mis padres, pero tampoco soy santo de su devoción. Aunque extrañamente, cada vez que cometo algún error, no me lo reprocha a mí, sino a mi madre... creo que ella también me utiliza para desencadenar toda esa ira que tiene hacia ella... Mi abuela me aguanta porque soy un futuro heredero... pero ya está.

Nada más salir de la ducha me encuentro con mi madre de pie, con los brazos cruzados y dispuesta a iniciar una batalla conmigo. Al verla me encojo de hombros restándole importancia a su presencia e ira y prosigo con mi labor de secarme el pelo con una pequeña toalla y revisar la ropa que tengo preparado en mi cama.

Round uno.

-Se supone que tendrías que haber llegado aquí ayer... -inicia.

-Se supone... se supone mamá. -murmuro mientras me voy vistiendo.

Noto que toma un suspiro profundo para calmarse.

-¿Es tan difícil para ti obedecerme aunque sea de vez en cuando?

-Mamá, ¿qué te importa que llegue hoy en vez de ayer? Estoy aquí, y la abuela ni se va a dar cuenta.

-No se trata de tu abuela. -me corta.

Dejo escapar un bufido y una risa.

-Mamá, todo lo que tú haces por esta familia es por mi abuela. No seas hipócrita, por favor.

-¡PEETA! -reclama.

-¿Lo vas a negar? Que hayas organizado toda esta comida importante, que todo esté perfecto, que tu hijo por una vez se comporte... ¿lo estás haciendo por mí y por Haymitch? -la miro sin ninguna expresión. -Lo estás haciendo por la Señora Mellark. Y punto.

Mi madre se queda callada por un momento mientras me mira. Decido no hacerla caso y termino de vestirme. Me miro en el espejo y me peino el pelo con mis dedos.

-Y ahora, si no te importa me adelanto. Me gustaría comer algo porque... por si no te lo has preguntado, anoche dormí en un árbol atado a un arnés y comí solamente una lata de atún con pan... -le cuento. -Sí, llegué en esta maldita ciudad ayer como me pediste pero he preferido dormir atado en un árbol, pasar frío y hambre que venir a este hotel tan lujoso y ver a mi madre preocuparse más por la imagen que le quiere dar a su suegra que no hace más que insultarla, que saber del estado de su hijo.

Noto como a ella se le aguan los ojos pero eso ya no es nada nuevo para mí. Al contrario, creo que es su forma de quererme dar pena.

-Ah. -me doy la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta. -Si estabas tan preocupada por mí, no me ha llegado ninguna llamada perdida tuya... seguramente se te olvidó porque tenías que escoger esas flores preferidas de Coin para esta tarde... Paylor fue la única en llamarme por si seguía vivo, al parecer y como siempre, ella es la única quién se preocupa por mí.

Cierro la puerta de un portazo y atravieso rápidamente el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Lo último que me faltaría sería a mi madre persiguiéndome con sus gritos en medio de todo el hotel. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren me encuentro con Paylor y su mirada de "¿ahora qué ha pasado? Ah, espera ya lo sé" y me invita a entrar con ella en el ascensor.

-¿Dónde vas ahora? No me digas que piensas escabullirte de esto otra vez... al menos quédate un par de horas y complace a tu abuela. -me dice y otra vez me pierdo en la luz que indica las plantas.

-Sólo quiero comer algo, no quiero recibir a mi abuela con mis tripas sonando. -respondo.

-Está bien, iré contigo al restaurante, pediremos tus tortitas con nata, chocolate y fresas, y después irás conmigo a recibir tu abuela. -indica y asiento.

-¿Sabes que te aprecio mucho no, Paylor? -murmuro.

-Me adoras, niño Peeta. -noto que sonríe. -Y yo también te adoro.

Esta vez dejo de lado mi ira y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Si no fuera porque soy medio frío con las personas, abrazaría a Paylor, pero ella me conoce, seguramente ahora mismo sabe que la quiero abrazar pero el acto no lo llevo a cabo.

Ella también se pide un plato de tortitas y comemos medio corriendo. Me ayuda a arreglarme un poco y salimos en el gran jardín del hotel para esperar a mi abuela. Nos sorprendemos cuando nada más salir, mi padre, mi madre y mi abuela ya están hablando con quizás unos nuevos socios de nuestra familia. Mi abuela se da cuenta de mi presencia y me llama con las manos, Paylor me da un empujón.

-Peeta. -me saluda con una falsa sonrisa. -Al fin, te estábamos buscando querido.

-Hola, abuela. Papá. -saludo.

-Maysilee, ¿podrías llamar al fotógrafo para hacernos una foto? -manda mi abuela.

-Claro que sí, Coin. -mi madre se va corriendo hacia el fotógrafo como un perro.

-¿Cuándo llegaste, Peeta? -me pregunta mi padre.

-Ayer, lo que pasa es que quería hacer camping y por eso llegué esta mañana en el hotel. -le digo.

-Bueno, al menos Maysilee no nos ha mentido en eso. -murmura mi abuela en bajo.

-Madre. -reprende mi padre defendiendo a mi madre.

-Ya está aquí, Coin. -de repente llega mi madre junto al fotógrafo.

Mi abuela nos ordena a todos posar ante la cámara. Llama a un matrimonio, creo que son los Hensen, para posar conmigo, con mi padre y con ella. Sin embargo, no llama a mi madre que sigue de pie y con una sonrisa forzada detrás del fotógrafo.

-Maysilee, vamos. -mi padre la llama.

Puedo oír perfectamente el bufido de mi abuela. Me ofendería que trate así a mi madre, pero con el paso de los años uno se acaba acostumbrando a la falsa familia que le toca a uno.

Posamos para la foto del periódico o revista, no me importa la verdad, hacemos un poco el idiota actuando como títeres de mi abuela y cuando pasan el par de horas que me dijo Paylor, yo personalmente me despido de mi abuela. Ella no me reprocha nada, al contrario, hasta me da las gracias por haberme comportado.

Me despido también de Paylor con un asentimiento y bueno, de mis padres no hace falta.

Cuando llego al recibidor del hotel y dispuesto a subir a cambiarme y recoger algunas cosas, me encuentro con una chica. No sé por qué pero se acerca a mí como si la conociera y me abraza.

-Uhmm... lo siento, ¿te conozco? -la pregunto apartándola de mí.

-Peeta, soy yo. Trisha. -me dice.

-¿Quién?

-No te acuerdas de mí. -murmura ofendida. -Soy yo, tu novia, de hace dos semanas.

-Ohhh... la chica del club de golf. -la reconozco. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué cortaste conmigo de esa manera? -me reclama.

-¿Perdón? Yo nunca te he dicho que seas mi novia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Me dijiste que me querías...

Sin aguantarlo me río. Ella me fulmina con la mirada.

-Vale, estás loca. Yo jamás he dicho esas palabras... ni mucho menos se lo diría a una chica como tú. -la miro.

-Eres un hijo de puta. -me insulta.

-Vale, me tengo que ir. -me doy la vuelta y aprieto el botón del ascensor.

-Te vas a arrepentir. -me advierte mientras se cierran las puertas.

Recojo mis cosas y las meto en mi mochila después de vestirme con ropa más cómoda. Le mando un mensaje a Paylor de que ya me voy a ir una vez listo. Entonces llaman en mi puerta, creyendo que es mi madre o Paylor lo abro sin pensar y lo que me recibe es un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

-¡Cabrón, hijo de puta! -grita una voz que no reconozco.

Antes de echar un vistazo para ver quién es, el chico me propina otro puñetazo. No puedo dejar a que me destruya la cara así que me defiendo. Es allí cuando distingo a la chica de antes con una sonrisa triunfal mirándonos a los dos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a mi novia?! -exclama de nuevo el chico.

Ahh... que la puta tiene un novio, y mira qué sorpresa hace unos minutos me estaba suplicando volver. Seguro que este tío la tiene pequeña.

Sin esperar un segundo le devuelvo todos los golpes que me ha dado y él se queda indefenso. Lo agarro de la camisa y lo sigo golpeando. No sé cómo pero llegamos hasta el balcón de mi habitación y en un movimiento erróneo suyo, yo esquivo su golpe y él tropieza dejando caer todo su cuerpo hacia las barandillas. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que va a ocurrir le agarro de la cintura para evitar a que caiga del edificio. El muy marica comienza a gritar como una chica.

-¡PEETA! -el grito de mi abuela me llama la atención.

Alzo la mirada y veo a todos los invitados mirando el espectáculo. Mi abuela, junto a mis padres y sus nuevos socios nos miran justo debajo del balcón.

Me doy cuenta, al ver a Paylor negando la cabeza... que me he vuelto a meter en un gran problema.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Peeta?! -mi padre pone el grito en el cielo. -¡Al hijo de los Hensen! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esas cosas?!

-Perdón porque ese chico sea un torpe peleando... -murmuro.

-Los Hensen son los nuevos socios de tu padre y tu abuela... no quiero imaginar lo que va a pasar ahora... -suelta mi madre.

-No lo tienes que imaginar, Maysilee. Ya está pasando, tendríamos mucha suerte si mamá consigue calmarlos un poco.

-Sólo te hemos pedido un poco de decencia el día de hoy, habías empezado tan bien, pero como siempre...

-Lo tengo que estropear todo. -termino la frase de mi madre. -Lo siento, vale. No sabía que fuera el hijo de vuestros socios. ¿Pero qué queréis que haga? ¿Qué le permita golpearme con tal de no meteros en problemas?

-Bueno, estaba en tus manos hacer eso... -murmura mi padre.

-Haymitch. -exclama mi madre.

-Claro, fíjate que se me ocurrió hacer eso, dejar que me golpeen con tal de complacer a mi padre y abuela. Pero sinceramente, no me daba la gana hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Si haga lo que haga todo os va parecer mal.

-Basta ya Peeta. –exclama mi madre. –Siempre tiene que pasar esto cuando estás aquí…

-Vale mamá. Lo siento… ya lo he dicho, no era mi intención. –murmuro.

-Increíble, ¿que no era tu intención? –grita mi madre. –Claro, tampoco era tu intención no terminar tus estudios, tampoco era tu intención desobedecerme a mí y a tu padre, tampoco era tu intención actuar de esta manera… No tenías ninguna intención en todo lo que tu hagas… -regaña.

Mi pecho comienza a comprimirse e intento reprimir mis lágrimas. Esta vez… se ha pasado de la línea.

-¡Vale! ¡Era mi intención! –grito desahogado. -¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? ¡Todo era mi intención! ¡¿Contenta?!

Mi madre se queda parada ante lo que le respondo. Por un momento noto una ligera de culpabilidad en su mirada pero desaparece enseguida. Me levanto y agarro mis cosas con brusquedad cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un portazo.

-Déjale, Maysilee. De ahora en adelante, me encargaré yo de nuestro hijo, porque al parecer, eso ni siquiera se te da bien.

Y una vez más decido desaparecer, y esta vez, pienso hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

-¡QUÉ FRESAS TAN GRANDES Y ROJAS! -exclamo a todo pulmón alzando los brazos y saltando como una niña pequeña.

Todos comienzan a reír mientras sigo recogiendo las fresas.

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen y soy la chica más sencilla que conoceréis jamás. Vivo en la Veta, una finca no tan grande situado en los alto de una montaña. En realidad, vivimos un grupo de gente, una comunidad, somos algo así como una familia muy grande. Yo nací y crecí aquí con mi "familia", así que básicamente este pequeño finca en lo alto de una montaña es lo que yo llamo hogar.

Nuestra vida es sencilla y a veces, si no tuviésemos tantos problemas económicos, hasta podríamos decir que es bastante buena. Básicamente vivimos de lo que cultivamos: repollos, zanahorias, patatas, lechugas... y nuestra fama, las fresas de la Veta. Con lo que ganamos vendiendo nuestros cultivos ya podríamos llevar una vida más fácil, no una vida lujosa, pero sí nuestra vida normal. El problema es que la tierra o la finca no es nuestra, sino de una vieja bruja inmunda que sólo le importa su dinero. Todo nos iba bien, hasta hace cuatro meses.

Hace cuatro meses llegó una tormenta bastante mala, lo peor de todo es que cuando comienza una, parece como si durara una eternidad. Perdimos bastantes cultivos, y con eso las ganancias. No pudimos pagar el alquiler de las tierras ya que apenas nos quedaba algo para llevarnos a la boca. La vieja bruja lo toleró hasta los tres meses, y cuando ya pudimos empezar a cultivar de nuevo ella ya estaba con los reclamos de su pago o sino nos echaría. Claro está, aunque empezamos a cultivar, los frutos no iban a salir al día siguiente... con eso se añadió más retrasos... y al final, la vieja nos ha dado un ultimátum de una semana o nos echa a la calle.

Pero por fin ha llegado el día de la cosecha, y solo esperamos que nuestros cultivos sean lo bastante buenos como para sacar el suficiente dinero y pagar de una vez y por todas a la bruja.

-¡Katniss! -exclama Papáng. -¿Te falta mucho?

"Papáng" es la forma que llamo a mi padre "papá". No sé cómo empezó todo, pero él me ha dicho que fue porque siempre me trababa de pequeña con las palabras… así que… desde entonces comencé a llamarlo Papáng.

-No, en un momento termino por aquí... si me puedes ayudar a cargar las cestas...

-¡Voy!

Dentro de mi gran familia en la Veta, está mi pequeña familia. Mi madre se fue cuando yo era muy pequeña, se suponía que ella iba a buscar trabajo en la gran ciudad pero nunca más volvió. Creo que en esa época yo tenía seis años. Papáng y yo la estuvimos esperando... hasta que un día nos dimos cuenta de que jamás iba a volver.

Creo que el dolor que vi sentir mi padre fue incluso peor que el dolor que sentí yo. Siempre le he dado vueltas a la idea de quizás no fui una buena hija para ella... Pero aunque quiera odiarla con todas fuerzas por habernos abandonado simplemente no puedo, ella sigue siendo mi madre y eso no se puede cambiar por nada del mundo. Aún sigo soñando en que algún día vuelva a por nosotros...

Mi padre trae la carretilla y cargamos las cinco cestas llenas de fresas rojas y frescas hasta su camioneta. Él y yo nos encargamos de repartir nuestros cultivos a los compradores, con el paso de los años hemos conseguido buenos clientes que confían en la calidad de nuestros productos y eso siempre se agradece.

Cuando llegamos en la colina donde están nuestras pequeñas y humildes casas me doy cuenta de que los demás ya han estado cargando los demás productos. Cestas llenas de verduras están a rebosar y las sonrisas de todos no son raras de percibir. Hemos tenido una buena cosecha y eso se está notando en el ánimo de todos. Cuando nos divisan con nuestras famosas fresas todos comienzan a aplaudir y saltar de alegría, aquí la felicidad se alcanza con esa poquita cosa, de ver nuestras fresas perfectamente rojas o por ver nuestros cultivos que han dado sus frutos frescos. Como ya describí antes, somos gente muy sencilla, que se pone feliz con estas cosas sencillas.

-¡Esta vez, sí que sí! -exclamo mientras cargan las fresas a la camioneta.

-¡Podremos pagar a la vieja bruja! -exclama Effie, mi mamá postiza.

Effie es la mujer más maravillosa que existe en el mundo. Ella es viuda, y al igual que mi padre se ha quedado sola con su hijo de siete años, Darius. Todos intentan "emparejar" a mi padre y Effie, y hacen bromas sobre que deberían juntarse y formar una gran familia. Sinceramente, yo siempre me lo tomo a broma, sé que mi padre sigue completamente enamorado de mi madre a pesar de su abandono, y bueno, Effie respeta la memoria de su difunto marido.

-¿Está todo listo? -pregunta mi padre antes de bajar de la parte de atrás de la camioneta. -¿Nos vamos, Katniss?

Asiento con una sonrisa a mi padre.

-Presiento que este es el comienzo de un año llena de bendiciones para todos nosotros. -habla Mags, la abuela de todos, podemos decir que es la persona más respetada aquí.

Mi padre se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-Anoche tuve un sueño... -murmura Effie. Se acerca a mí y me acaricia las mejillas con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Es algo sobre mí? -la pregunto. Ella asiente.

-¡Soñé que te caía desde el cielo una bolsa roja llena de oro! -exclama.

No puedo evitar reírme al igual que mi padre y todos.

-Si es así... ¡lo recibiré con los brazos bien abiertos! -me río y la abrazo. -Eres la mejor, mami.

-Te quiero mucho mi niña. -me responde. -Anda, iros ya, se os va a hacer tarde.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos ponemos en marcha mi padre y yo. Él como siempre pone la música que nos gusta a los dos y nos ponemos a cantar a todo pulmón. La ciudad está a un par de horas desde nuestra aldea. Después de ahorrar mucho, mi padre compró la camioneta y se convirtió en nuestra gran inversión, de esa manera ya podíamos transportar cantidades más grandes de verduras y otras frutas. Él solo la utiliza en casos de envío como estos o de emergencia, ya que la gasolina es un poco cara.

-Por cierto, Papáng. -le digo. -La cesta verde que dejé en casa lo llevaré mañana en Mellark Hotel.

-¿Y eso? -me pregunta. -Si quieres podemos pasar ahora... así no tienes por qué ir en bici mañana.

-No, esas las he elegido yo especialmente. -explico. -Son las más grandes, rojas y que tiene buena forma. Ya sabes que la cocinera de allí sólo nos está haciendo el favor de comprarnos aunque sea unas pocas... después de todo tienen una empresa que les abastece así que siempre me encargo de darle nuestros mejores productos.

-Está bien. -asiente mi padre de acuerdo. -Estás hecha una buena empresaria. -se ríe.

Atravesamos el camino del valle para salir a la carretera cuando sentimos un golpe en la parte de atrás. Mi padre pierde un poco el control del coche y pega un frenazo.

-¡Es tu bolsa de oro! -exclama mi padre, bromeando hasta en situaciones como estas.

Salimos pitando hacia fuera para ver lo que ha pasado y nos quedamos petrificados.

-Era broma, pero... esto parece muy real. -murmura mi padre asustado.

Una gran tela roja abarca toda la parte trasera de la camioneta. Mi padre y yo nos miramos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa? No creo que Effie sea una adivina, la conozco desde que nací.

Entonces pegamos un salto cuando suena un grito de una persona. De repente es como si alguien debajo de la tela se levanta y comienza a dar patadas a diestro y siniestro. Comienza a tirar las cestas de las verduras y mi padre y yo ni siquiera somos capaces de reaccionar... hasta que le da una patada a las cestas de mis fresas.

Las fresas caen al suelo al igual que el monstruo de la tela roja.

-¡MIS FRESAS! -exclamo mientras intento frenarle para que deje de pisar y espachurrar las pequeñas frutas rojas. -¡Para! -lloriqueo.

Mi padre intenta agarrarme para alejarme del desconocido pero no lo consigue. Derrotada comienzo a empujar a la persona, nos enredamos con la tela y nos caemos.

-¡Katniss! -grita mi padre.

Yo me quedo perpleja ante lo que ven mis ojos. Un chico de ojos azules me mira confuso.

Esto no es precisamente una bolsa llena de oro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Hola! Primero gracias a todos los que leyeron la introducción, y especialmente a los que dejaron un review :) me hicieron sonreír con sus comentarios, gracias. Espero que sigáis esta historia... os prometo que valdrá la pena._

_Y aquí os presento el CAPITULO 1. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tal la forma en que se conocen nuestras protagonistas? ¿Cómo creen que se van a llevar? ¿Os gusta el Peeta y la Katniss de esta historia? Ahhh, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles... así que mejor... ¿me dejan sus comentarios en este capítulo?_

_Bueno, cualquier review, follow y/o favorite será bienvenido y agradecido... os doy las gracias por adelantado. Y los que siguen esta historia... os prometo que valdrá la pena :)_

_Nos leemos pronto (quizás el próximo viernes o sábado), un saludo._

_-ForeverCreative._


	3. Las consecuencias de tus actos

**Esta es la historia de amor de dos personas muy diferentes: Peeta es un irresponsable y rebelde, heredero de una cadena de hoteles, que cruzará caminos con Katniss, una chica alegre y trabajadora. Su relación comenzará con un Peeta tóxico, y para enseñarle una lección, su padre le obligará trabajar en la aldea de Katniss. Y esto, sólo es el principio de una gran historia de amor...**

**¿Podrá este amor durar... PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS?**

**…**

**PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS**

**…**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"**Las consecuencias de tus actos"**

**…**

**KATNISS POV**

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunto a mi padre, irritada y preocupada.

-Vamos a hablarlo todos juntos… -suspira igual de preocupado. –Lo primero es lo primero.

Todos nuestros amigos comienzan a salir de sus casas cuando divisan la camioneta. Presentan rostros y expresiones curiosas y confusas, ahora deberíamos estar en la ciudad vendiendo los cultivos, sin embargo, estamos aquí con otro problemón más para nuestra lista. Lo que nos faltaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Mags cuando bajamos mi padre y yo de la camioneta.

-¿Qué es eso? –apunta Rue, una de las chicas de nuestra comunidad.

-¿Estáis bien? –también pregunta Effie examinándome.

Beetee, otro de los mayores de la comunidad, se sube a la camioneta para investigar lo que envuelve la gran tela roja. Effie me mira con la ceja alzada y yo me encojo de hombros. Cuando Beetee saca la tela roja todos ahogan sus respiraciones al ver a un chico profundamente desmayado.

-¡Un muerto! –exclama Prim, la melliza de Rue.

Todos nos miran preocupados y mi padre se rasca la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué traéis a un muerto aquí? –pregunta Effie.

-No es un muerto. –murmura mi padre. –Cayó del cielo.

Todos nos miran como si estuviéramos locos y mi padre y yo suspiramos.

-Literalmente. –murmuro yo.

Creo que eso les confunde más y al final solo observamos a Beetee examinando al individuo durmiente.

-No está muerto. –afirma para la calma de todos.

-Pero… explicadnos cómo es que ha caído del cielo… -sigue Effie.

-Ahí está tu bolsa de oro. –le digo yo con ironía.

-Dije bolsa de oro, no una persona en una tela roja. –responde.

-Ya. –finaliza Mags. –Beetee… ¿cómo lo despertamos?

-Respiración boca a boca… -murmura Beetee.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! –exclama Prim.

Todos le miran con los ojos entrecerrados y hace un puchero cuando Rue le dedica un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –exclama. –Es guapo. –se encoge de hombros.

Mags agita la cabeza y mira a Beetee.

-Hazlo tú mismo, Beetee. –le dice.

Observamos con atención cómo Beetee se inclina y acerca sus labios hacia el chico. Creo que todos contenemos nuestras respiraciones cuando se acerca más…. y más… un poco más.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! –de repente grita el chico y agita sus brazos para alejar a Beetee.

-Creo que lo has despertado con tu mal aliento... -bromea Boggs.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente al chico al igual que hace con nosotros. Poco a poco su expresión de susto se va convirtiendo en confusión y más tarde… en un fruncido de sus cejas.

-¿Quiénes sois? –pregunta.

Nos miramos entre todos y mi padre se acerca a él.

-Soy Plutarch. –se presenta. –Te hemos encontrado en el camino del valle saliendo hacia la carretera… bueno, más bien has caído en nuestra camioneta.

-¿Dónde estoy? –sigue preguntando preocupado.

Todos se miran confusos y asustados.

-Tiene amnesia. –murmura Beetee.

-¿Amnesia? –pregunta Prim. -¡Yo, yo soy tu novia! –exclama.

Y se gana otro golpe de su hermana.

-No tengo amnesia… estoy bien. –dice el chico.

-Perfecto. –suelto y todos me miran. –Ahora… páganos.

-¿Pagar qué? –me dice.

-¡Mis cultivos! –apunto las cestas destrozadas. –Los aplastaste, pisaste y destrozaste… así que nos tienes que pagar.

-No pienso pagar nada. –dice el muy chulo.

-¡Pero es tu culpa! –exclamo.

-¿Yo? –se apunta a sí mismo.

-No, yo. –digo con ironía.

-Es culpa del aire. –murmura.

-¿Acaso puede pagarme el aire? –exclamo.

-Eso ya no es mi problema. Yo no tengo la culpa.

Todos comienzan a exclamar y yo le fulmino con la mirada. Increíble, simplemente increíble. Encima de que él es el que cae desde a saber dónde, abolla nuestra camioneta, aplasta nuestras verduras y pisotea mis fresas, ¿él es quién tiene la cara de decirme de que es culpa del aire? ¿Acaso el golpe ha terminado de dañarle completamente el cerebro? Claro, ya tendría que tener un daño ahí arriba como para saltar desde donde haya saltado.

-Esperad…. Esperad. –Mags pone la calma. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?

Mi padre suspira y se rasca la cabeza.

-Íbamos conduciendo en el camino del valle para salir hacia la carretera, cuando de repente sentimos un golpe detrás de la camioneta. Frené, y corremos a ver lo que ha pasado y ahí estaba el chico encima de todas las cestas de verduras. Le intentamos ayudar pero él se levantó solo, terminó de tirar todas las verduras y frutas en el suelo y los pisoteó. –cuenta mi padre.

-Está bien, calma todos. –suspira Mags. –Antes de pelearnos todos, lo primero es lo primero. Hay que ver si el chico está bien… vamos ahí dentro y lo hablamos con más calma.

Todo esto pasa sin que yo le quite la fulminante mirada. Estoy indignada, es decir, él nos destroza todas las ganancias y todavía somos nosotros los que nos tenemos preocupar por si el pobre chico está bien.

Prim corre en su ayuda y todos caminamos detrás de él. Puedo ver cómo mi padre murmura con los demás trabajadores, quizás para contarles más cosas. Mags me agarra del brazo para frenarme y me mira.

-Te conozco Katniss. –me advierte. –Déjame las cosas a mí…

Asiento con desgana y nos metemos en su pequeña cabaña. Rue se sitúa al lado mío mientras mira a su hermana coqueteando con el desconocido. Esperamos a que estén todos mientras Mags examina el físico del chico.

-El niño parece estar bien, puede caminar, no tiene ningún chichón ni huesos rotos. –informa. -¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

-Peeta. –murmura.

-¿Apellido? –pregunta Boggs, el papá de las mellizas.

-Mel… Melricks. –responde.

Agarro un papel y lápiz de la mesa y comienzo a apuntar y hacer cálculos de todos sus daños. Rue me mira y se encoge de hombros. Cualquier información nos puede servir.

-Bien, Peeta Melricks. –todos me miran cuando hablo. –Has tirado dos cestas lleno de repollos, esos son diez kilos cada uno, también has tirado dos cestas de zanahorias, judías, berenjenas y calabacines, calabaza... Ahh… y cinco cestas de fresas. –apunto. –En total hacen…. Cinco mil cuatrocientos ochenta dólares.

-¡¿Cinco mil cuatrocientos ochenta dólares?! –exclama. –Pero… yo no tengo dinero.

Frunzo el ceño y todos comienzan a murmurar. Miro a mi padre y después miro al chico desconfiada.

-Vale… está bien. –murmura mi padre. –Dime el nombre… o mejor aún… el teléfono de tus padres para que pueda hablar con ellos.

-Ahhh… es que ellos… no están aquí… -responde el chico. –Están en… Kentucky…

Todos nos miramos y otra vez comienzan a murmurar.

-Espera… vienes volando… ¿desde Kentucky? –todos miramos a Beetee. –Mola.

-Es Superman... -suspira Prim de admiración.

-Prim... -regaña Bogss. -Pero… alguien nos tiene que pagar. Tenemos facturas que pagar… vivimos de lo que has destrozado.

-Pues… lo siento, pero no tengo dinero.

-¿Y familiares? ¿Amigos? –sigue mi padre.

-Bueno, soy de Kentucky… lo más probable es que también estén allí.

-¡Pues llámalos! –exclama Effie de repente y nos sorprendemos.

El chico suspira y rebusca en sus bolsillos… pero por su expresión… parece que otra vez son malas noticias.

-Mierda… -nos mira. –Se me ha caído el móvil.

Bufo y saco mi móvil.

-Toma, mándales un mensaje.

Él me mira y yo arqueo la ceja.

-¿Crees que… me sé de memoria sus números? –ahora bufa él.

Otra vez nos miramos impacientes hasta que Boggs y mi padre se levantan y dirigimos la mirada hacia ellos.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo. –dice Boggs.

-¿Queréis ir hasta Kentucky? –exclama Beetee.

-No, idiota. –suspira Boggs. –Vamos a buscar su teléfono.

No me puedo creer que tengamos que pasar por esto. Quiero decir, ¿por qué tomarnos tantas molestias por este individuo que no ha hecho más que traernos problemas? Ahhh espera… que nos tiene que pagar.

Boggs, Beetee, el individuo, mi padre y yo nos subimos en la camioneta para ir en busca del maldito teléfono. Solo espero que esté allí donde ha caído… por nuestro bien y por su bien… porque sinceramente, no sé qué puedo llegar a hacerle.

Llegamos en el sitio en unos quince minutos. El silencio de mi padre me inquieta, sabe perfectamente que si el individuo no nos paga, no seremos capaces de saldar la deuda a la vieja bruja, y si eso pasa, tendremos que ir empaquetando nuestras cosas.

Me resigno en tener que irnos, muchos de la comunidad no tienen adonde ir… Beetee, no tiene familia solo nos tiene a nosotros… y Mags, ella solo conoce este sitio, este es su hogar… Para todos, la Veta es nuestro hogar… no puedo permitir que un individuo con tan poco corazón nos arrebate nuestro hogar.

Bajamos de la camioneta y les muestro exactamente donde ha caído. Ver todas las fresas aplastadas en el suelo y otras verduras me hierve la sangre.

-Aquí es donde ha caído. –les digo. –Boggs, ayúdame a recoger algunas fresas que sigan bien… a lo mejor nos puede servir para hacer mermelada…

Mi padre busca en los alrededores y Beetee va a vigilar al individuo.

-¡Tú! –exclama de repente Beetee y giro la cabeza. -¿Qué tienes ahí?

Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada cuando la dirijo hacia donde tiene la mano el chico. En sus… bueno, partes bajas.

-Me pica… -murmura de repente el chico.

-Pues ráscatelas en donde te vea… -responde Beetee.

Suspiro pesadamente. ¿En qué momento tuvimos que tener tan mala suerte? Yo creo que el sueño de Effie, por muy buena intención que tenía, al final en vez de un saco lleno de oro, se nos ha caído un saco lleno de desgracias. Sé muy bien cómo leer a las personas, y más a personas como este individuo. Algo oculta, eso lo puedo ver perfectamente… y me resigno en creer que no tiene dinero, por favor, sólo hay que verlo vestido… y el paracaidismo no es precisamente un deporte barato.

-Aquí no hay nada… -murmura mi padre y Boggs con lamento.

-A lo mejor… se me cayó cuando aún estaba en el aire… podría haber caído en cualquier parte… -cuando habla giro mi mirada llena de furia hacia él. Se me encoge de hombros.

Me levanto y le encaro. Mi padre y Boggs se ponen a mis espaldas.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos ahora? –le digo al individuo.

-Pues yo… tenía pensado irme… -me responde.

Le dedico una sonrisa irónica y le agarrro del cuello de su chaqueta. Boggs y Plutarch me sujetan y Beetee le intenta alejar de mí.

-¿Y olvidar todo lo que has causado aquí? Todo eso que destrozaste era algo muy importante para nosotros… nosotros vivimos de lo que tú has pisoteado… así que no vas a ir en ninguna parte sin pagarnos. –le advierto.

-Ya te he dicho que NO TENGO DINERO. –discute. -¿Con qué quieres que pague?

Y entonces hace un gesto muy raro en la cara. No sé qué es lo que pretende con esa mirada y esa sonrisa de lado… lo que sí estoy segura es que no se va a ir en ninguna parte sin habernos pagado.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. –murmuro y me giro para mirar a mi padre con suplica.

-Mi hija tiene razón, Peeta. –le dice mi padre. –Es mejor que vengas con nosotros hasta resolver todo este asunto…

Beetee le empuja nuevamente hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta y se sube con él para vigilarle. Boggs y yo nos subimos con mi padre y sin haber resuelto nada volvemos hasta la aldea.

Cuando llegamos todos están reunidos fuera de sus casas al lado de la cocina al aire libre. Nuestras cabañas son bastante pequeñas y muy pocos de nosotros tenemos una cocina cada uno, así que mi padre decidió hacer otra pequeña cabaña para poder cocinar afuera, claro está, es una cocina al estilo leña y fuego. Es bastante útil porque tenemos un poco más de sitio, y es perfecto para mí cuando cocino las mermeladas de las frutas que tenemos. Nada más divisarnos nos miran esperanzados pero nada más ver nuestras expresiones ya saben la respuesta.

-Quédate aquí. –le dice mi padre al individuo.

-Yo le vigilo. –el hijo de Effie, Darius, fulmina con la mirada al chico.

-Effie, he traído algo de las fresas que aún seguían con buena pinta… a lo mejor nos sirve para hacer mermelada. –corro con la pequeña cesta hacia la cocina y ella me sonríe.

-Llegas a tiempo, estaba preparando las fresas para tu mermelada. –sonríe pero apagada. –Voy a ir cortándolos en trozos.

Asiento y se pone manos a la obra. Prim y Rue se unen con ella para hacer la tarea más rápido. Rue me empieza a contar algo que ha ocurrido en el gallinero con Prim mientras ésta se defiende de su hermana. La discusión de las hermanas pasa en un segundo plano cuando pongo toda la atención a la discusión de los mayores.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el chico? –suspira mi padre pesadamente. –Hagamos lo hagamos, no creo que le vayamos a sacar nada a ese pendejo.

-Os lo he dicho, era casi imposible recaudar los veinticinco mil que pedía la vieja bruja… -murmura Castor. –Es mejor que vayamos empacando.

-Ni lo digas en broma, Castor. –exclama Effie. –Creo que de todas estas fresas aún podemos sacar unas veinte botellas… no es mucho pero sigue siendo algo.

-¿Y las zanahorias y patatas? –pregunta mi padre. -¿Cuántas cestas podemos sacar?

-No… esas todavía son para el mes que viene… -responde Effie.

-¿Y las fresas? –exclama Rue.

-Las que sacó Katniss eran las últimas… como mucho podemos sacar otras diez botellas de mermelada más… -responde Cressida. –Si alguien todavía tiene algún ahorro por ahí… o podemos vender algunas de nuestras cosas… ¿cuánto nos falta para los veinticinco mil?

-Creo que sólo tenemos unos trece o catorce mil… con algunos céntimos más… -murmura Effie.

-Bien, creo que todavía tengo algo de ropa que podemos vender… Castor, tu radio… nos pueden dar algo más… -dice mi padre.

-Está bien. –responde Castor.

-Tengo algo de ahorros… contad con eso también. –comenta Beetee

-Yo tengo todavía cosas para poder vender… -murmura Effie.

-A lo mejor podemos vender mi camioneta… con eso seguro que podremos saldar la deuda… -murmura mi padre.

-No… eso no, nos hará la vida más difícil… -murmuran todos.

Sigo escuchando con rabia como cada uno de la comunidad son capaces de vender casi todas sus cosas, entregar todos sus ahorros con tal de poder llegar a la deuda. Miro al chico tan tranquilo y sentado… ¿acaso no tiene corazón? Él puede estar escuchándonos perfectamente y sigue ahí como si no fuera nada… Me hierve la sangre e intento contener mis lágrimas. Me llena de impotencia no poder hacer nada… no puedo ver cómo todos pierden sus cosas más valiosas sólo porque este individuo dice que no tiene dinero.

Dejo las fresas y salgo caminando hacia el chico. Oigo cómo todos se callan y sé que dirigen su mirada hacia mí.

-¡Oye, qué haces! –exclama el chico.

Se levanta de un salto cuando comienzo a palpar todo su cuerpo. Sé que tiene dinero, tiene que tener dinero. Un chico que no tenga nada no viste de esa manera ni practica deportes de las que practica. Solamente es un individuo sin corazón que no le importa más que él mismo, y si tiene dinero porque seguro que tiene yo se lo voy a sacar… aunque sea palpando y toqueteando.

-¡Oye! –exclama mientras palpo su abdomen y voy bajando. -¡OYE! –exclama más fuerte cuando bajo la mano.

-¡Katniss! –exclama mi padre y me agarra de los hombros apartándome de él.

Boggs también agarra al chico para alejarlo de mí. Cuando le dedico una mirada, él me dedica una sonrisa.

-Katniss… eres una chica… y él es un chico. –murmura mi padre. –No puedes ir palpando a un chico de esa manera… a saber qué es lo que llegas a tocar, hija, por dios. –me regaña.

-¡No es justo, Papáng! –exclamo con impotencia. -¡No es justo que todos pierdan las cosas que más les importa cuando hay otro culpable a quién se le puede reclamar! –me giro y le apunto. -¡Éste, éste es el que tiene que pagar!

-Que no tengo dinero… ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? –exclama y extiende sus brazos, yo arqueo la ceja. –Lo que estáis viendo ahora… es todo lo que tengo… y ya.

Todos le miramos y nos sorprendemos cuando Rue se acerca a él al igual que Prim. Al principio creí que otra vez estaría los ataques coquetos de la rubia pero no, agarra la mano del chico y señala el brillante reloj que rodea su muñeca.

Una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Vale. –asiento.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Un chico alto y con cabello oscuro que tapa un gorro gris de lana me mira de arriba hacia abajo. La chica, creo que se llama Katniss, y su padre también observan con atención al chico.

-Hmmm… -murmura el chico mientras se rasca la barbilla. -Cincuenta pavos por la chaqueta… -dice.

-Esto me ha costado doscientos, tío. –exclamo.

-Veinte por el pantalón. –sigue el chico sin hacerme caso.

-Esto es comprado en Europa… -señalo mi pantalón.

-¿Los calcetines? –pregunta Katniss.

-Dos dólares. –responde el chico.

-¿Zapatos? –sigue preguntando la chica.

-Hmmm… cien.

-¡Estos me han valido seiscientos! –exclamo.

-¿Y el reloj? –murmura Katniss.

-Trescientos… -responde nuevamente el chico.

-Esto es original, mil doscientos dólares. –exclamo.

-Y esto es un segunda mano, tío. –por fin me habla. –Además, ya que vas a vender todo, el precio de la ropa que te voy a dar ahora para que te cambies, ya viene incluido. –me da un pantalón chándal. –A menos que… quieras salir de aquí desnudo.

-¿Puedes darnos mejor quinientos dólares por todo? –pregunta la chica. –Es una urgencia, Gale.

-Está bien, porque sois vosotros. –suspira el chico.

-Genial. –exclama la chica, me agarra del brazo y me empuja detrás de un perchero llena de ropa. –Vístete.

Me parece increíble que sólo valga quinientos dólares toda mi ropa, sí, es poco probable que salda la deuda con mi ropa pero podría haber valido más. Me adentro entre el montón de ropa y me asusto cuando veo un par de ojos grises mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué haces? –la pregunto.

-Vigilo, por si te escapas. –me dice.

-¡Katniss! –exclama su padre. -¿Qué haces? Tú no puedes mirar ahí… -suspira. –Recuerda, eres una chica… no vayas a ver algo indebido por ahí…

-¿Y si se escapa? –exclama.

-No me voy a escapar.- murmuro y me voy quitando la ropa.

Me desabrocho el pantalón y me lo quito, entonces mi teléfono móvil se cae al suelo sonando un golpe seco. Me quedo paralizado… lo han escuchado.

-Además, ¿qué es lo indebido que puedo ver ahí? –pregunta la chica muy inocente haciéndome saber que no ha escuchado nada.

-Cállate. –regaña su padre.

Agarro mi teléfono y lo escondo donde estaba escondido antes, está frío pero es el lugar más seguro, digo, son mis partes bajas… En teoría, no les mentí cuando les dije que había perdido el teléfono, lo encontré cuando fuimos a buscarlo en el sitio donde caí. Menos mal que todos se pusieron a buscar en el camino porque el bendito aparato estaba entre el montón de zanahorias en el camión. Enseguida lo escondí en mis partes bajas, fue ahí cuando el señor con las gafas y el que quería hacerme el boca a boca apareció… y para que no me pillara, le dije que me picaba aquí abajo.

En realidad, podría dejar de pasar por todo esto solamente con una llamada. Pero no pienso… más bien, no quiero hacer utilidad de esa opción porque prefiero mil veces que me secuestren unos desconocidos que volver suplicando a mi padre. No, no pienso hacerlo.

-¡Tus calzoncillos! –exclama de repente la chica. -¡Quítatelo que también lo vendemos!

Asomo mi cara en el espacio donde ella se había asomado antes y le miro.

-Ten piedad del Peeta junior. –le digo.

-¿Peeta junior? –pregunta muy inocente. Me río.

-No preguntes hija, no preguntes. –vuelve a regañarla su padre.

-Además, no le conozco, a saber de lo que puede tener ahí abajo. –murmura el chico.

Me aseguro de que mi móvil está a salvo y me termino de vestir. Solamente me han dejado mi camiseta blanca manchada de fresa y el chándal que me ha dado el chico. Salgo y le entrego toda mi ropa.

-Todavía nos debe cuatro mil novecientos ochenta dólares… -murmura la chica.

-¿Tenéis algo más de él? –pregunta el chico.

Ella mira a su padre y de repente se le iluminan los ojos.

-¡Si! –exclama. -¡Todavía hay algo! ¡Vamos!

No sé en qué demonios está pensando ahora esta chica. Si no fuera porque es terca y cabezota ahora mismo su comunidad ya me habría dejado libre. Sin embargo, encuentro muy graciosa su forma de actuar. Jamás había conocido a una chica que pudiera ignorar mis miradas. Es como si no tuviera efecto hacia ella. Quizás sea porque su rabia me impide pasar… es posible.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo en la aldea ella sale corriendo de la camioneta. El chico y yo nos bajamos de la parte trasera y la seguimos caminando. Poco a poco todos se van reuniendo donde estamos y observamos como Katniss vuelve con mis paracaídas… cómo se me había olvidado, con esto seguro saldo la deuda.

-Mira, Gale. –le enseña mi juguete el chico. -¿Cuánto nos puedes dar por esto?

Todos la ayudan para extender la gran tela roja para que Gale la inspeccione. Por su cara, deduzco que otra vez no sacaremos mucha pasta.

-Tiene un agujero… eso ya no se puede utilizar. –murmura. Lo sabía.

-Eso me ha costado quince mil. –informo y todos me miran.

-Sin agujero… ¿y con agujero? –me responde.

-¿Y… no puedes hacer nada…? La tela vale está rota, pero todavía tiene estos chismes colgando… y la bolsa… -suelta desesperada Katniss.

-Está bien. –suspira Gale. -Cien.

-Por dios, Gale. –exclama Effie. –Mira este niño, ha dicho quince mil y nos das cien… te vas a ganar una…

-Cinco mil. –exclamo.

-Mil. –me tapa Katniss.

-Ciento cincuenta. –suelta Gale.

-Cállate. –Katniss me da un golpe. -Ochocientos.

-Cuatro. –digo yo. –Cuatro mil.

-Doscientos. –murmura Gale.

-Setecientos. –suelta Katniss.

-Tres mil. –digo yo y Katniss me fulmina con la mirada.

-Está bien… -dice Gale y sonrío. –Trescientos.

-¡¿En serio?! –exclamo.

-Está bien. –el papá de Katniss nos interrumpe y se da por terminada la discusión. –Gracias Gale. –murmura.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras miro a Katniss derrotado. No sé qué más quiere que haga… si no tengo nada más.

-Ya está, ya lo habéis cogido todo… todas mis cosas… -le digo. -¿Ya me puedo ir?

Ella me fulmina con su mirada.

-No, hasta que nos pagues todo, te quedarás aquí.

No sé por qué pero noto sus ojos como más aguados. Ella se va caminando y observo como entra en una pequeña cabaña y cierra de un portazo. Todos me miran con la mirada decepcionada… no es mi culpa que el Gale ese le de tan poco valor a todas mis cosas… si el precio de todos en realidad supera más que suficiente la deuda que tengo con ellos.

Noto como todos me miran con la mirada caída. Plutarch se acerca a mí con un ligero movimiento de negación con su cabeza. Suspiro, ¿de verdad no van a dejar que me vaya?

-Se está haciendo de noche… -murmura. –Es mejor que te quedes con nosotros por ahora…

-No podéis tenerme aquí atrapado… sería un secuestro. –le digo.

Por un momento me asusto con la mirada del hombre, sin embargo, enseguida se apaga. Nadie me había mirado de esa manera, bueno, mi padre, pero él es un caso aparte.

-Y tú tienes una deuda con nosotros… -responde con voz calmada. –Si tienes algo que decir… o algo para darnos… es mejor que lo digas. No te lo exigiríamos de esta manera si no fuera una necesidad muy importante.

Me quedo callado y aparto la mirada. ¿Me habrán reconocido? No creo, están demasiada alejada de la ciudad como para saber quién soy, además, si ya lo supieran irían directamente a buscar a mis padres. No… esto solo es un contratiempo, le demostraré a mi padre que puedo salir de mis propios problemas yo solo.

-Si tuviera algo, créame que ya se lo habría entregado. No paso por estas situaciones por gusto, señor. –respondo.

Él suspira pesadamente y se rasca la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero de momento te quedarás con nosotros.

Él me guía a una pequeña cabaña donde el hombre con gafas de antes está delante de lo que creo que es una estufa al estilo primitivo. ¿Cómo es posible que haya gente que sigue viviendo de esta manera?

-Beetee, el chico se queda de momento contigo. –murmura Plutarch.

-Está bien… -responde el hombre con gafas, ahora sé que se llama Beetee. –Más vale que te portes bien… no me gusta dormir acompañado.

El silencio es bastante… aterrador. Beetee no parece ser una persona muy habladora porque desde que Plutarch me dejó a su cargo no ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra. Se fue un momento en la cabaña donde entró Katniss que está justo a unos diez metros de donde estoy yo. Esperé unas horas a por mi cena pero no llegó nada. Creí que Beetee me lo iba a traer pero no fue así, entró en la casa, agarró una manta bastante gorda y se tumbó en lo creo que es una hamaca en la entrada de su cabaña.

Mis tripas comienzan a sonar de hambre. ¿En serio piensan torturarme de esta manera? Mentiría si dijera que no me lo merezco… pero, está en contra de los derechos humanos tratarme de esta manera.

Esperé hasta ver a Beetee completamente dormido para sacar mi teléfono. Rezo para que siga funcionando… y lo enciendo. ¡Já! ¡Se enciende! Marco el número de Finnick y le doy a llamar… hay muy poca cobertura así que solo espero que consiga entrar la llamada.

-¿Peeta? –responde un Finnick somnoliento. -¿Qué demonios haces llamándome a estas horas?

-¡Finn! –exclamo en un susurro. –Gracias a dios. –suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué pasa? –bosteza. -Por cierto... tenemos..

-Necesito tu ayuda… estoy en problemas. –le interrumpo y susurro, vigilando que no venga nadie.

-Qué sorpresa. –murmura con ironía. -¿Esta vez qué es? Sorpréndeme, por favor.

Ruedo los ojos. Si tan solo supiera. Esto sí que es nuevo.

-No tengo tiempo para contarte. Tío, escúchame bien. –murmuro. –Necesito dinero. Unos… cinco mil dólares…

-¡Cinco mil de los grandes! –exclama. -¿Estás drogado o qué? ¡¿En qué problemas te has metido esta vez Peeta Mellark?!

-Ya te lo contaré… pero es urgente… por favor Finnick, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante. –le digo.

-Sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti… pero no tengo ese dinero Peeta. –me dice. –Sé que es una bobada… pero… ¿por qué no llamas a tu padre?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, es una bobada. –escupo. -¿Y si le dices a los chicos?

-Cato está fuera del país… Marvel y yo podemos intentar poner algo… pero no creo que lleguemos a los cinco mil. –se disculpa.

-Está bien, déjalo Finn. –suspiro. –Ya veré qué hago, gracias de todas maneras.

-Pero… ¿es un problema muy grande? Si quieres hablo yo con el tío Hay…

-¡No! –le corto. –No pasa nada Finnick. Te dejo, no quiero quedarme sin batería.

-Peeta, antes tenemos que hablar... -me dice pero no tengo cabeza para escucharlo.

-Adiós. –me despido y cuelgo.

Es lo que me figuraba. Mis amigos no pertenecen exactamente a familias adineradas como la mía. Tengo que pensar en otra alternativa… vamos Peeta…

¡Paylor!

Marco el número de Paylor…

-¡Peeta! –exclama ella también. -¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Entonces suena la batería baja de mi teléfono.

-Paylor, escúchame… atenta… -murmuro.

-¿Pero dónde estás? –exclama preocupada.

-Paylor, por favor…

-Peeta… vuelve… tienes que volver… aquí están pasando…

-Espera Paylor… no te oigo bien… -susurro.

-El… de… está aquí… -se corta la voz de Paylor.

-Paylor… necesito… ¿qué dices? Escúchame, necesito cinco mil dólares… en mi cuenta privada… -me tapo la otra oreja porque no oigo bien.

-¿Necesitas qué? Peeta no te oigo…

Y muere mi móvil.

-¡No! –exclamo en alto sin querer.

Me tapo la boca y asomo mi cabeza en la pequeña ventana… no hay nadie. Mierda, mierda, mierda… creo que ahora mismo soy la persona con menos suerte del mundo. No puedo creer que justo… mierda, debería haberla llamado a ella primero.

No hay otra solución. Puede ser la forma más cobarde y barata que puede actuar una persona pero no puedo hacer nada más. Me tengo que escapar.

Me levanto sigilosamente y asomo la cabeza en la puerta, en realidad no hay puerta pero bueno… Beetee está profundamente dormido. Miro en los alrededores y nada, las luces en las cabañas están todas apagadas. Bien, perfecto… esta es tu oportunidad Peeta.

Comienzo a caminar rápido pero de la manera más sigilosa que puedo. No paro de vigilar mis espaldas y mi alrededor por si acaso. Me paro justo en mitad de la aldea… no sé donde ir… y como no hay luz… pues que sea lo que dios quiera. Bajo por una pequeña pendiente y me tropiezo varias veces… como no tengo zapatos puedo sentir que estoy pisando hierba, es posible que esto no sea el camino hacia la carretera pero cuanto más me aleje de la aldea mejor. Sigo caminando hasta que distingo un rayo de luz. Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro corriendo por desesperación. Tropiezo pero sigo corriendo, cada vez estoy más cerca de la luz… eso suena raro… pero corro… corro…

-¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! –exclama una voz conocida.

Pego un salto del susto y tropiezo con algo blando y resbaladizo. Pierdo la estabilidad y caigo en lo que creo que es agua.

La luz que veía se agita y sube hasta que por fin veo la cara del portador de la maldita lámpara… era una maldita lámpara.

-Así que ahora… recurres a esto… -murmura con la mirada fría.

Katniss.

En serio, me estoy empezando a cansar de esta chica.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que os haya gustado.**

**La historia irá tomando forma mientras avanzamos de capítulo... todavía estamos en una especia de "introducción" de la relación Katniss-Peeta. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Dejadme vuestros comentarios :)**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia... se agradece mucho. También quiero dar las gracias a los nuevos follows y/o favorites que he recibido :) ¡Espero seguir recibiendo más!**

**Sólo os tomará un momento dejarme un review... ¿por favor?**

**Bueno, gracias, gracias, gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Un saludo a todos.**

**-ForeverCreative31**


	4. Verdadera identidad

**Esta es la historia de amor de dos personas muy diferentes: Peeta es un irresponsable y rebelde, heredero de una cadena de hoteles, que cruzará caminos con Katniss, una chica alegre y trabajadora. Su relación comenzará con un Peeta tóxico, y para enseñarle una lección, su padre le obligará trabajar en la aldea de Katniss. Y esto, sólo es el principio de una gran historia de amor...**

**¿Podrá este amor durar... PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS?**

…

**PARA SIEMPRE**

…

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**Verdadera identidad"**

…

**KATNISS POV**

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! –exclama mi padre saliendo de nuestra cabaña. -¿Peeta? ¿Por qué estás todo mojado?

La gente comienza a encender sus luces y salir de sus respectivas cabañas. El individuo camina tras mío tiritando y temblando de frío. Normal, aquí puede hacer sol por las mañanas y tardes pero cuando llega la noche, la temperatura baja bruscamente.

-Katniss, ¿qué le has hecho? –pregunta Effie envolviéndose con un chal de lana y saliendo de su cabaña.

Me giro para mirar al chico y me cruzo de brazos.

-El señor tenía la intención de escaparse. –les informo a todos. –Le encontré en la zona cerca del cultivo de fresas… se asustó al verme, resbaló y cayó en un charco.

Todos le miran con advertencia y él baja la mirada. Mi padre se acerca a nosotros y me da un golpe en la espalda antes de dirigirse al chico.

-Deberías saber que estás mucho más a salvo en esta aldea que estar merodeando por los alrededores de la montaña… -suspira. –Anda, vamos y ve a darte una ducha… pero te adelanto que aquí no tenemos agua caliente.

Prim sale corriendo con una toalla y se lo entrega al individuo, Rue y yo le miramos mal y ella nos saca la lengua.

-Vale, el espectáculo se ha acabado… vamos a dormir todos… mañana nos espera un largo día. –ordena Effie a todo el mundo. –Iros a dormir chicas. –nos dice a mí y a Rue.

Mi amiga parece esperar a que Effie se meta en su cabaña y apague sus luces antes de arrastrarme hasta dentro de mi cabaña.

-¡Rue! ¡A dormir! –exclama Boggs, su padre.

-¡Voy! ¡Un momento! –exclama de vuelta y me sienta en mi cama de madera. -¿Te lo has encontrado o lo has seguido? –me pregunta

Me quito mi chaqueta y lo cuelgo detrás de mi puerta antes de encarar a Rue.

-Estoy tan enfadada que fui a darme una vuelta… ya sabes cómo soy. –cuento. –Llegué hasta el campo de fresas y fue ahí donde comencé a oír las pisadas. El muy idiota se acercó a mí y se asustó al ver que era yo…

Rue empieza a reírse a carcajadas y no puedo evitar unirme a ella.

-Deberías haber visto su cara de idiota… -río. –Bueno, en realidad tiene cara de idiota todo el tiempo.

Rue deja de reírse y arqueo mi ceja.

-Bueno… hay que aceptar que el individuo, como tú lo llamas, es muy guapo. –murmura avergonzada. –Prim puede ser muy idiota pero sus ojos ven exactamente lo que ven mis ojos.

-Claro, porque sois mellizas. –digo con ironía. –Pues a mí no me parece gran cosa, bueno, sí. Es un individuo creído, egoísta y mentiroso.

-Venga Kat… acéptalo. –me molesta.

-No voy a aceptar algo que no creo. No, no me parece guapo. –sentencio.

-Es porque sólo quieres ver lo malo. –se encoge de hombros. –En fin, se me había olvidado que ya tienes a Gale. –se ríe.

Le doy un golpe en el brazo y ella se queja.

-Gale es solo un amigo… -le digo. –De verdad, además, tengo más preocupaciones como por ejemplo nuestra deuda de la renta de la Veta… porque si no te has dado cuenta, si ese individuo no nos paga, la vieja bruja de Griselda nos va a echar de aquí…

A Rue se le desaparece la expresión feliz y por un momento me siento culpable. Debería aprender a morderme la lengua cuando es debido. Claro que ella también se siente preocupada por eso… quizás sólo quería olvidar por unos momentos nuestros problemas.

-Tienes razón. –asiente y se incorpora. –Por eso debemos hacer todo lo posible para que ese individuo nos pague… Ya me voy, buenas noches.

Observo como mi amiga sale de la cabaña y se mete en la suya. Puedo verla bien discutiendo con su hermana desde mi ventana. Ellas pueden haber nacido casi al mismo tiempo, pero son como el ying y el yang… a pesar de eso, sé lo mucho que se quieren… aunque no los demuestren tan abiertamente.

Ellas al igual que yo sólo tienen a su padre. Nuestras circunstancias en esta aldea no son los mejores y su madre falleció unos meses después de que nacieran. Mi padre y Effie me contaron que hicieron todo lo posible para costear su tratamiento médico… sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada. En esos momentos mi madre debería de seguir aquí con nosotros… quién iba a saber que después de unos años ella se iría y nos abandonaría a mí y a Papáng.

Por eso Effie y Cressida han sido como las imágenes de mamá con la que hemos crecido nosotras tres, pero yo, siempre me he sentido más cercana a mi mami, Effie. Una ola de emociones me invaden cuando giro la mirada y veo mi foto con mi madre cuando era pequeña. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella… bueno, aparte de que con esto al menos sé cómo es ella físicamente. Atada a la foto está su colgante de oro, un colgante bastante simple que me dejó puesta cuando ella se fue. Mi padre dice que él se lo regaló como anillo de bodas cuando ellos dos se casaron… supongo que dejármelo a mí era otra forma de decirle a mi padre que jamás iba a volver.

A pesar de eso no puedo odiarla. Ella sigue siendo mi madre… y aunque me da miedo decírselo a mi padre… me gustaría conocerla si tuviera oportunidad.

Acaricio por última vez la cadena de oro y la guardo detrás de un marco de fotos cuando escucho las pisadas de mi padre.

-Katniss, ¿aún no duermes hija? –me pregunta asomándose en la cortina que tengo por puerta.

-No puedo dormir, Papáng. –murmuro. –Así ya aprovecho para vigilar al individuo.

Mi padre suspira y se sienta a mi lado en cama.

-No te preocupes, Boggs se encarga de vigilarle esta noche… -me dice acariciándome la coronilla. –Duérmete, hija. Todavía tenemos esa cesta verde llena de fresas preciosas… a lo mejor puedes llevarlo mañana al hotel Mellark y sacar un buen dinero por ellas. –me dice.

Una sonrisa esperanzada se expande por mi rostro. El mal humor que me ha provocado el individuo me ha hecho olvidarme de mi acuerdo con la cocinera del hotel más importante y famoso de la región. Seguro que puedo sacar un buen dinero por ellas… y eso es siempre una buena ayuda para nuestra deuda.

-¿Cómo es posible que se me haya olvidado esas preciosas fresas? –se me iluminan los ojos. –También voy a llevar algunas de las botellas de mermelada que hemos hecho esta tarde.

Mi padre sonríe como si hubiese visto a su hija abrir uno de sus regalos.

-¿Cómo es posible que tus ojos brillen de esa manera por tan poca cosa? –murmura con una sonrisa.

-Papáng, puede ser poca cosa para otras personas… pero para mí no.

Él asiente y me besa la coronilla.

-Ahora ve a dormir, verás que mañana será un buen día.

-Eso espero. –le digo. –Buenas noches, Papáng.

-Buenas noches cariño.

El brillo del sol desde mi ventana me saluda deseándome buenos días. Ignoro por un momento mis problemas y decido afrontar el día con positivismo… después de todo aquí hemos aprendido que ser negativos empeoran nuestras cosechas… y por eso la comunidad de la Veta siempre ha sido conocido como personas alegres y buenas… igual que sus cultivos.

Me desperezo y me siento para apoyar los brazos en el umbral de mi ventana. Estiro mi cuello hacia atrás para recibir los rayos del sol inundar mi rostro, expando una sonrisa y hago mi saludo de todos los días.

-¡Buenos días rey Sol! –saludo.

Con eso me levanto para darme una ducha rápida en nuestro pequeño y humilde baño que consta de una barreño llena de agua y otro cuenco más pequeño para poder echarme el agua.

Cuando estoy secando un poco mis rizos con la ayuda del rey Sol, diviso a Mags charlando con el individuo. Les observo intrigada, si nadie ha podido conseguir nada de ese chico, espero que Mags y sus sabios consejos puedan llevarle hacia el buen camino, o mejor dicho, hacia el camino de pagarnos la deuda.

Agarro mi chaqueta y cargo la cesta de fresas para atarla en mi bici. Mags y el individuo captan mi presencia y noto el peso de sus mirada en mis espaldas. Dejo la cesta al lado de mi bici ya que aún tengo que cargar primero las botellas de mermelada. Me giro para encarar a mis espectadores pero ya no me están mirando.

-Buenos días, Mags. –la saludo y le doy un beso en la frente. -¿Sabes dónde ha puesto Effie las botellas de mermelada?

Ignoro olímpica la mirada de desdén que me ofrece el individuo, como si me importase su presencia, y le doy toda mi atención a nuestra abuela.

-Mira a ver en la cabaña de Effie, la vi guardarlo ahí. –me informa Mags.

-Genial, gracias. –con eso me voy hacia la cabaña.

-¡Katniss! –exclama de repente Mags.

Me giro para mirarla.

-Tengo algunas sobras de repollos, puedes dárselo a Buttercup. –me dice.

-Vale, voy.

Mags tenía razón y Effie tiene guardado las botellas en su pequeña despensa, agarro todas las botellas y las coloco en una especie de cajón de madera para transportarlos de manera más segura. Cargo el cajón en la parte de atrás de mi bici atándolo igual que bien debajo de la cesta de fresas.

Haciendo casi a Mags ahora me dirijo hacia su casa, descubro el individuo mirando cada uno de mis pasos cuando llevo los restos de repollo hacia la casita de Buttercup, que está al lado de la cabaña de Beetee.

Buttercup es el cerdito de la aldea. Lo encontró Prim merodeando en los alrededores de nuestros cultivos. Cuando lo encontramos decidimos adoptarlo así que ahora se considera como la mascota de la Veta, en un principio pensé que iba a acabar en nuestros platos pero no fue así. Al final… acabamos cuidándola… después de todo sigue siendo una bebita.

-Buenos días a ti también Buttercup. –la saludo cuando ésta comienza con sus gruñidos de saludo hacia mí. -¡A desayunar!

Le echo su comida y cuando me giro para irme, suena la voz pedante del individuo.

-Ahhh… o sea, el cerdo tiene comida y yo no… -murmura. -¿Sabes que hasta los presos se les da comida, verdad?

Me giro para encararlo y me acerco a él mientras le fulmino con la mirada.

-Ahhh… pero es que tú eres un preso. –le digo con ironía. –Tú tienes un contrato con nosotros de alojamiento…

Él me mira confuso y le sonrío con ironía.

-Cada noche que pases aquí se te añadirá a tu deuda. Diez dólares por noche. –y para actuar más saco mi libreta y mi bolígrafo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Entonces se me ocurre que no es tan mala idea después de todo. Después de toda la molestia que nos está haciendo pasar… además, podemos hacerlo como recompensa para los que se quedan toda la noche vigilándole.

-¡¿Diez dólares?! –exclama. -¿Aquí? ¿Diez dólares por noche? ¿En serio? –murmura señalando la humilde cabaña de Beetee.

-Está bien, cinco dólares. –respondo. –Pero sin almohada ni mantas… -sonrío.

-Eres increíble… -murmura mirándome sin creer lo que está pasando.

-Ahora, también te informo que tenemos servicio de desayuno, comida y cena. –le digo. –Diez dólares cada uno…

-Caro… -murmura.

-Pues claro que es caro, ¿acaso no sabes de la subida de precios ahora con la crisis? –le informo.

-Déjalo… -bufa.

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes. –me encojo de hombros y me doy la vuelta. –Ah. –me giro para mirarlo y éste fija su mirada en la mía. –Si quieres… Buttercup y tú podéis compartir.

Y con una sonrisa irónica me voy.

Puedo oír el resoplido que me dedica pero lo ignoro. Después de todo, no soy yo el que se va a morir de hambre… a ver si consigo algo en las malas maneras…

Pedaleo con mucho cuidado de camino hacia el Hotel Mellark. Es uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la región, muchos de los turistas que quieren disfrutar de un ambiente tan fresco, verde y limpio vienen aquí. De hecho, el hotel está asentado en una zona muy verde de montaña, lo que pasa es que está en una zona más baja, mientras que nuestra aldea "La Veta" está más situada en la colina de las montañas Panem. Desde nuestra aldea se pueden ver todas las demás aldeas pequeñas y agricultoras igual que nosotros… de hecho, siempre hemos sido envidiados por nuestra maravilloso paisaje.

El hotel está a unos quince o veinte minutos en camión, y una media hora en bici. Los encargos del hotel siempre me he encargado yo, tengo muy buena relación con la cocinera y siempre me aseguro de darle algunas de nuestras mejores cosechas.

Pedaleo con cuidado, y en las bajadas me bajo del bici para hacerlo empujando, siempre hay que ser previsoras… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy entrando en la zona del hotel. Siempre he admirado su belleza, de cómo un edificio tan suntuoso puede llegar a encajar de manera perfecta alrededor de un bosque frondoso. El guardia de seguridad me reconoce y me deja pasar hacia el camino de las puertas traseras, cuando llego diviso a la cocinera, ya la avisé de mi llegada antes de salir de la Veta.

-Hola, Fox. –la saludo.

-¿Qué tal Katniss? –me saluda. –Esperé tu llamada ayer… pero no diste señales de vida…

-Ya, es que tuvimos un contratiempo… pero bueno… -murmuro y le enseño mis fresas. –Han sido elegidas especialmente para el hotel… y también te he traído unos botes de mermelada… es que nos hace mucha falta el dinero…

Examina las fresas dándoles el aprobado y sonrío.

-Tienen una pinta fantástica… pero me temo que no puedo comprarte la mermelada… -se disculpa. –Lo siento, Katniss… pero aquí se exige una calidad en los productos y…

-Pero si sabes que tenemos la mermelada más rica de la región… calidad no nos falta… -intento convencerla. –De verdad, estamos muy necesitados.

-Lo siento Katniss… -se disculpa. -¿Cuánto te debo de las fresas?

Con una mueca saco mi libreta y bolígrafo para hacer la cuenta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –de repente una voz masculina suena a mis espaldas y la cara de Fox palidece.

-Señor… -murmura mi compradora asustada.

Me doy la vuelta para mirar a quién pertenece la voz y lo observo. Pelo medio largo, rubio y unos ojos azules más claros que el agua. Lleva puesto un traje gris bastante elegante y su porte me hace saber que proviene de una familia adinerada.

-Señor Haymitch… -carraspea la chica. –Sólo compraba unas fresas frescas cultivadas de una de las aldeas más reconocidas de la región…

-Ya veo… -el señor me examina y eso me incomoda. –Pero nosotros tenemos una compañía que nos abastece todo lo necesario en la cocina del hotel…

-Sí… es que… -murmura la chica.

Me siento culpable y decido ayudar a la pobre chica, después de todo, ella lo hace para ayudarnos.

-Buenas tardes, señor. –le saludo y él me frunce el ceño. –Soy una de las agricultoras de la aldea la Veta, en lo alto de las colinas de Panem. –me presento. –Nuestro productos son los mejores de la región, se lo aseguro, es por eso que su cocinera ha confiado algunos en nosotros…

Miro a Fox que parece recuperar la calma.

El señor sigue examinándome y se rasca la barbilla. Se acerca a nosotras y por un momento creía que le iba a dar un ataque de ira e iba a tirar mi bici, sin embargo, agarra una de las fresas y lo examina detenidamente… antes de morderlo.

Trago saliva mientras observo como el desconocido saborea la fruta. El brillo en sus ojos me hace sonreír.

-Está… muy rica. –asiente. –Perfecto… ya me encargo yo de esto, puedes volver a tu trabajo. –le ordena a la chica y ésta me agradece con su mirada.

-¿Verdad que sí, señor? –sonrío.

-¿Cuánto te debemos con las fresas? –me pregunta sacando su billetera.

-Ahhmmm… ¡sí! –exclamo sin poder creer que esto esté pasando. –Son cinco kilos de fresas señor, y cada kilo… en total, sesenta dólares con ochenta y cinco céntimos.

El señor me sonríe y saca un billete de cien de su cartera, me acuerdo que no llevo nada para el cambio.

-Espera… -de repente me frena y se me para el corazón. -¿Esas mermeladas son hechas de estas misma fresas?

-Sí, señor. –asiento nerviosa. –Todo el producto usado lo hemos cultivado nosotros, señor.

-Hmm… y tienes unas… diez botellas. –cuenta. –Te compro todas, también.

Por un momento tengo la necesidad de abrazar al señor de felicidad. Me contengo e intento parecer lo más profesional posible.

-Si no es mucha molestia señor, y de verdad que no me quiero aprovechar de usted… pero es que tenemos una urgencia… así que estamos vendiendo las botellas algo más de lo usual…

-No te preocupes… dime cuánto me valdría todo con ese plus… -sonríe.

-Hmmm… pues… unos ciento sesenta dólares con ochenta y cinco céntimos… -murmuro avergonzada.

El señor no pronuncia ningún comentario y bajo mi atenta mirada saca otro billete de cien de su cartera.

-Ten, tómalo todo. –me entrega los dos billetes. –Si están buenos… me aseguraré de que vuelvas a traernos más botellas y fresas…

Una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro. Tengo ganas de llorar… y no sé por qué pero no puedo impedirme a mí misma abrazar al señor. Por un momento él se tensa… pero siento como poco a poco se calma. Es tan bueno… me recuerda a mi Papáng… seguro que sus hijos son muy afortunados de tenerlo al igual que yo tengo a mi Papáng.

-Muchas, muchas gracias señor. –sonrío. –Seguro que no se arrepentirá.

-Perfecto. –me sonríe de vuelta. –Ahora me tengo que ir… cuidado en el camino.

Observo como el señor se adentra en la gran entrada del Hotel Mellark. ¿Será uno de los ejecutivos que trabajan aquí? Sí… seguro. Con una sonrisa enorme y unos trescientos dólares que nos permiten acercarnos un poco más a nuestra meta me voy pedaleando hacia casa…

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Mierda, mierda, mierda… tengo hambre, joder. ¿Cómo es posible que esa chica le dé de comer a un cerdo y no a una persona como yo? Digo, vale, no soy precisamente la mejor persona que haya conocido jamás… pero eso es falta a uno de los derechos humanos. ¡Hasta los prisioneros tiene comida!

El ruido de un coche me llama la atención y enseguida me asomo en mi "ventana". La gente de la aldea comienza a salir de sus casas cuando supongo que también oyen la llegada del vehículo. Katniss y su padre aún no han llegado… y me pregunto quién será la visita de los aldeanos.

Distingo a Mags, la abuela de la comunidad. Antes estuvo hablando conmigo… pero prefiero olvidar la conversación… no me gusta cómo me hizo sentir sus… palabras.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… -una señora mayor y con un bastón se baja del coche. Yo observo todo desde donde estoy. -¿Aún no estáis empacando?

Entonces me viene en la cabeza todo lo que estaban diciendo antes cuando me pedían el dinero. ¿Será esta señora la culpable de sus necesidades?

-Señora Griselda… -habla Effie por todos. –Aún tenemos tres días… para pagarle nuestra deuda…

La señora comienza a reírse… por un momento me recuerda a mi abuela.

-¿Por qué no sois realistas y decidís dejaros vencer? –les dice. –Es imposible que reunáis veinticinco mil dólares en estos tres días… ¿cuánto lleváis por ahora? Estoy segura que ni os acercáis a lo que os estoy pidiendo.

-Le aseguro que lo conseguiremos… no nos tendrá que echar de aquí… -habla Boggs. –Estamos haciendo todo lo posible.

-No creo que ese "todo lo posible" sea suficiente… pero bueno, para que veáis que no soy tan mala… -murmura la vieja. –Está bien, dentro de tres días vendré aquí para ver si lo habéis conseguido… si no… ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer…

Observo a toda la gente murmurar con preocupación, entonces la mirada de Mags se cruza con la mía y no tengo más remedio que bajarla y sentarme de espaldas contra la ventana. Así que esta es la razón del por qué Katniss y todos los demás son tan tercos con la deuda… si sólo pudiera… no, Peeta, no te dejes vencer.

Intento abarcar mi mente con otros pensamientos más importantes que me incumben. Si tan sólo tuviera batería en el móvil… lo saco de su escondite y observo si hay alguien cerca, vamos a probar si tengo un poco de suerte. Pulso el botón de encender y lo mantengo varios minutos… vamos, vamos… y entonces aparece la manzana medio mordida en la pantalla. ¡Sí!

La batería está a uno por ciento y no creo que soporta una llamada. Paylor es la única opción viable que tengo ahora mismo, pero no sé si me dará suficiente batería para llamarla y explicarla todo así que me decido por mandarla un mensaje. Sí…

"_Paylor, ya te lo explicaré en cuanto pueda pero necesito urgentemente que me ingreses en mi cuenta cinco mil dólares. Prometo pagártelo en cuanto nos veamos, de verdad que es urgente. Ya te digo que estoy bien y sigo vivo. Necesito ese dinero para hoy mismo o para mañana. Por favor Paylor, y no le digas nada a mis padres. Peeta."_

Pulso enviar y espero a que tenga tiempo para que se envíe. Sigo observando alrededor para ver si alguien me puede ver, y es entonces cuando me llega otro mensaje. Sólo espero que sea Paylor.

"_¡¿Peeta, dónde demonios estás?! Te estoy llamando pero no contestas, sólo espero que por una vez en tu vida seas responsable y no nos arruines todo sólo porque tú no estés 'dispuesto' Te juro que si no apareces mañana por la mañana en la reunión que tenemos con los patrocinadores me olvidaré de que eres mi amigo. Cato."_

Y esa es una de las tantas que comienzan a llegarme en mi bandeja de entrada. Hay más mensajes de Cato, de Marvel y Finnick. Luego también comienzan a llegar las llamadas perdidas. Pero… ¿Cato no estaba fuera del país? Entonces se enciende la pequeña bombilla de mi cabeza y todo comienza a encajar.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… la reunión con los patrocinadores de nuestro evento. Cómo se me había olvidado, ahora entiendo las cosas que me decía Finnick cuando hablé con él. ¡Idiota, Peeta! Este evento es lo más importante que tengo yo ahora… digo, nosotros cuatro hemos invertido todo lo que teníamos para poder programarlo y la reunión con los patrocinadores es la base más importante para que se lleve acabo. En realidad, la reunión debería haberse llevado acabo hace un mes pero con la agenda que me quiere imponer Maysilee y mis "ataques de huida" siempre dejo plantado a mi amigos. Por eso estoy acostumbrado a que Cato me eche la culpa en todo mientras Marvel y Finnick son los que siempre me defienden… claro está hasta cierto punto.

Mierda… tengo que llegar ahí mañana por la mañana. Si dejo pasar esta reunión se acabó… no sólo el evento, sino también nuestro negocio.

Para cuando voy a revisar si el mensaje a Paylor ha salido mi móvil vuelve a morir… y esta vez creo que es definitivo. Suspiro exhausto… ¿ahora cómo demonios voy a salir de aquí? Si espero hasta mañana para decirles a estos aldeanos que vayamos al banco para que pueda sacar dinero y pagarlos daría igual porque no podré llegar a la reunión, sin embargo, si me voy esta misma noche… tengo un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de llegar y no defraudar a mis amigos.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero las exclamaciones de la gente fuera interrumpen mis pensamientos. Cuando me vuelvo a asomar Katniss y su padre ya están aquí, y como siempre son los que están intentando calmar a todos los de la comunidad. Miro por curiosidad la bici de Katniss… está completamente vacía… supongo que haber vendido todo eso que llevaba es algo bueno.

-Tranquilos… vamos a intentar tranquilizarnos todos. –murmura Plutarch con la cara cansada. –Tenemos tres días… mañana podemos intentar ver si hay algunos de los cultivos de los que podemos sacar provecho… y después llevaremos las cosas que podemos vender a las tiendas de segundamano… Seguro que sacamos algún dinero…

-Pero no va a ser suficiente para alcanzar la deuda. –murmura un señor.

-No seamos pesimistas… -habla Effie, como siempre defendiendo a Plutarch.

No puedo dejar de observar a Katniss. Al parecer es la primera vez que no tiene nada que decir. Creo que ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para mirarme con una de esas miradas punzantes que son capaces de arrancarme todo mi ser.

-Es culpa de Katniss. –de repente dice una de las mellizas, la rubia. –Si no fuera porque le prometiste a Griselda de que tendríamos los veinticinco mil dólares en una semana, no estaríamos en este apuro.

Ahhh… por eso la razón de tanta insistencia. Aunque la persona no tuviera cabeza, sería capaz de deducir por sí solos de que es casi imposible recaudar veinticinco de los grandes, y más teniendo en cuenta la manera de cómo lo quieren sacar… es decir, cultivando.

-Prim. –regaña Effie. –Si no fuera porque Katniss hizo esa promesa, nosotros ya no estaríamos aquí. Griselda ya nos habría echado aquel mismo día. Así que en teoría seguimos teniendo casa y trabajo gracias a ella…

Plutarch abraza a su hija que sigue sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando quiero apartar la mirada me doy cuenta que soy incapaz de hacerlo, es como si esos ojos grises tuvieran un imán que impide mis ojos moverse de los suyos.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad me doy la vuelta y escondo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. No Peeta, hace tiempo que dejaste de tener corazón… y recuerda lo bien que has vivido sin eso…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KATNISS POV**

Miro mi armario por si todavía tengo cosas que poder vender. Apenas me queda ropa y creo que a Papáng también. Cierro mi armario con impotencia y me siento en mi cama abrazando mis rodillas. Intento no pensar en ello pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo: es imposible recaudar los veinticinco mil que nos pide la señora Griselda. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, sigue siendo imposible aunque la conciencia sacuda al individuo y nos pague su deuda.

Alzo la cabeza y veo mi hucha donde un papel pegado a él pone en letras mayúsculas "MATRICULA". Esa hucha siempre se vacía antes de que llegue a la mitad… no puedo ser tan egoísta y ahorrar algo solo para mí cuando necesitamos pagar la renta, cuando alguien se pone enfermo o simplemente cuando alguien tiene una emergencia importante. Siempre he soñado graduarme y así poder ayudar a mi Papáng que tanto ha hecho por mí… pero ese sueño cada vez lo veo más lejos… y no sé si en algún momento se llegará a cumplir.

Pataleo en mi cama como una niña pequeña y el único marco de fotos cae de la pared. La foto de mi madre con su collar cae en mi cama. Trago saliva y miro la cadena de oro… cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente antes de agarrarlo, esconderlo en mi bolsillo y salir de mi habitación decidida.

-Papáng… me voy un momento. No me tardo.

Sin esperar su respuesta salgo de nuestra cabaña y me subo a mi bici.

Esto es por el bien de todos Katniss… no puedes ser tan egoísta.

.

.

.

Decido no recordar como la señora de la tienda de empeño casi me tiene que arrancar de las manos el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre. Cuando llego a casa, Effie y mi padre parecen charlar preocupados hasta que me ven. Ya se ha hecho de noche… en realidad no quería volver tan pronto a casa, además, tenía que llorar y sacar todo el dolor que tenía al vender ese collar… así que me quedé en el lago de la ciudad por unas horas.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados… -me regaña mi padre nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Fui… a cobrar unas botellas de mermelada… -intento no llorar y saco el dinero de mi bolsillo. –He sacado ciento cincuenta.

Effie y mi padre me miran sin creerme.

-Me voy a dormir… -murmura Effie con la sonrisa apagada. –Nos vemos mañana.

Mi mami me da un beso en la frente y un abrazo antes de cerrar la puerta. Mi padre sigue sin hablar. Tan sólo me mira sin expresión en su cara.

-Lo siento. –me dice de repente sacando la foto de mi madre de su bolsillo.

Entonces rompo a llorar y mi padre me rodea con sus brazos. Creí que había echado todas mis lágrimas en el lago, sin embargo, es como si eso ni siquiera fuera la mitad.

-No tenías que hacer eso… -me dice mi padre.

-Claro que sí, Papáng… no puedo ver como los demás lo pierden todo mientras que yo sigo guardando algo así… -sollozo.

-Pero ellos lo habrían comprendido…

-No puedo ser tan egoísta… -lloriqueo.

-Katniss. –me agarra de los hombros y me mira fijamente. –A veces… no es malo pensar solo en uno mismo… Sólo tienes dieciocho años… no puedes velar por una comunidad entera.

Me remuevo en mi cama y no paro de dar vueltas. Ni siquiera sé qué hora es… pero no creo que falte poco para que salga el Rey Sol. Tomo una respiración profunda y cierro los ojos… intenta dormirte Katniss.

Cuando creo haber conciliado el sueño, un estruendo me hace despertar. Mi corazón late a mil a causa de tremendo ruido y enseguida Papáng no tarda en aparecer en mi habitación para ver si estoy bien. Los dos nos miramos asustados y sorprendidos y salimos corriendo hacia fuera, donde los demás tampoco tardan en aparecer.

La ira y la furia comienzan a recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando veo al individuo petrificado mirando hacia la camioneta que esta dado de vuelta y caída en la pendiente. Creo que nadie se atreve a decir ni una palabra al ver semejante imagen. Mi padre me agarra de los brazos antes de caminar hacia el chico. Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de moverme en mi sitio. Es como si estuviera congelada por todo el odio e impotencia que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Observo como todos los hombres revisan la camioneta totalmente destrozada mientras el chico sigue sin moverse. Encuentro la forma de mover mis pies y correr hacia el individuo y molerlo a golpes con mis manos. Effie y mi padre corren hacia mí para detenerme pero es demasiado tarde. Todo esto ya es demasiado… yo… ni siquiera sé cómo soy capaz de mirar a una persona con tan poco corazón… que sólo le importa él mismo…

-¡VETE! –sollozo de impotencia y empujándole con fuerza. -¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE!

Le sigo empujando mientras todos nos observan.

-¡VETE! –grito a todo pulmón y empujándole.

Él sólo me mira sin saber qué hacer. Creo haber escuchado un "lo siento" pero eso no me sirve de nada. El individuo me mira una vez más antes de salir corriendo en el camino para salir de la aldea.

Effie y Rue corren en mi ayuda… y con la nana de Effie… logran dormirme para sumergirme en un mundo donde no existe ni existirá jamás ese individuo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Papáng no me ha despertado para ir con ellos a la recolecta de posibles cultivos que podemos vender. Miro el calendario donde un círculo rojo rodea el día de pago a Griselda. Es **mañana**… no tenemos suficiente dinero y tampoco tenemos camioneta para al menos cargar todas nuestras pertenencias fuera de nuestro hogar. Decido no recordar lo que ha pasado ayer… y salgo fuera para ver si puedo ayudar en algo… justo todos ya están llegando de la recolecta y veo muy pocas cestas.

-Buenos días. –saludo. -¿Hay algo…? –pregunto a mi padre.

-Unas pocas patatas y zanahorias… y alguna cosa más… -murmura mi padre. –Ayúdame a mirar si todavía podemos vender algo… es mejor que salgamos pronto… la ciudad está un poco lejos a pie.

La tripa se me revuelve al recordar que ya no tenemos camioneta.

-Todo va a salir bien Papáng… -intento animarlo pero sin éxito. –Voy a ver los periódicos que tenemos...

-Ve… Boggs, Beetee y yo iremos con todo a la ciudad. Los demás quedaros aquí… quizás es mejor que vayamos empacando.

-Papáng… -murmuro.

-Katniss… ve… -me dice muy apagado.

Rebusco entre los cajones que tenemos en la sala. Con suerte saco algunos periódicos que recojo que nos sirve para avivar el fuego de la cocina de afuera. Supongo que si nos vamos a ir… ya no lo necesitaremos… Sé que mi padre sigue "intentando luchar" para llegar a la deuda que debe ser pagada mañana… pero… él y yo sabemos perfectamente que aunque hagamos todo esto… no servirá de nada.

Saco más periódicos de un cajón hasta que algo llama mi atención. Reconozco en la foto de portada el señor que me compró todas las fresas y mermeladas en Hotel Mellark… la curiosidad invade mi cuerpo y comienzo a leer.

"_**LA FUSIÓN ENTRE LA FAMILIA MELLARK Y LA FAMILIA HENSEN CONSTRUIRÁ UNO DE LOS HOTELES MÁS INNOVADORES DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS. (en la foto de derecha a izquierda: Gab Hensen y Audrey Hensen, Señora Alma Coin Mellark, Haymitch Mellark, Peeta Mellark y Maysilee Donner.)"**_

Haymitch Mellark. Dios mío, era el mismísimo señor Mellark el que me compró todas mis fresas y mermeladas. Y entonces se me congela el cuerpo cuando al lado del señor sonriente y bueno que conocí está el individuo. Está más limpio y arreglado pero no hay duda que es él-

Peeta Mellark. Eres un mentiroso.

-¡Papáng! –grito de la emoción y corro hacia él en la cocina. -¡Papáng!

-¡¿Qué pasó, hija?! –me pregunta asustado.

-¡Es un Mellark! –exclamo y apunto la foto. -¡Peeta es un Mellark! ¡Nos podrá pagar!

.

.

.

**¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! Perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo, he estado muy ocupada además se acercan mis exámenes finales... Por eso os aviso que no podré actualizar en un par de semanas el capítulo 4. Volveré en cuanto termine con mis exámenes... seguramente ya todos sabéis que los estudios son lo primero.**

**Volviendo al capítulo, al fin ya se conoce la identidad de Peeta. ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? ¿Será capaz la comunidad de La Veta resolver sus problemas con la vieja bruja? **

**Gracias a todos los reviews, nuevos follows y favorites. Espero que os siga gustando la historia... todavía no habéis visto lo mejor de esto así que os pido paciencia que de momento estamos despegando... ya habrá tiempo para "awwwss" porque os aseguro que tengo muchos guardados.**

**Os deseo todo lo mejor para este nuevo año... gracias de nuevo.**

**Un saludo.**

**-ForeverCreative31**


	5. Deudas pagadas

**Esta es la historia de amor de dos personas muy diferentes: Peeta es un irresponsable y rebelde, heredero de una cadena de hoteles, que cruzará caminos con Katniss, una chica alegre y trabajadora. Su relación comenzará con un Peeta tóxico, y para enseñarle una lección, su padre le obligará trabajar en la aldea de Katniss. Y esto, sólo es el principio de una gran historia de amor...**

**¿Podrá este amor durar... PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS?**

…

**PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS**

…

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**Deudas pagadas"**

…

**PEETA POV**

La puerta de mi apartamento se abre de golpe con un Marvel, Finnick y Cato mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué cojones te ha pasado tío? –me pregunta Marvel mientras entro a trompicones en mi casa para buscar un vaso de agua.

Los tres chicos me observan impacientes para saber qué es lo que me ha pasado. Me bebo una botella de agua entera bajo su atenta mirada, y saco un trozo de pizza de su caja en la nevera. Tengo tanta hambre que ni siquiera me molesta que esté fría. Arrastro los pies hasta mi cómoda sofá y me tiro sin importar en qué posición caer.

-Vale, parece que no tiene ningún interés en contarnos lo que le ha pasado. –comienza a hablar Cato con expresión cansada.

-¿Te importa, Cato? Digo, llevo días sin comer y al menos podrías dejarme un poquito tranquilo en mi casa… te pido por favor. –murmuro cabreado.

¿Acaso no ve en qué estado estoy? Ni siquiera se imaginarán por lo que he pasado. Sólo necesito descansar un poco antes de nuestra reunión con los patrocinadores, ¿o quieren que me presente como un vagabundo delante de los patrocinadores?

-Esto es increíble. –exclama Cato, notándose también su cabreo. -¿Me pides POR FAVOR para que te deje en paz? ¿Sabes cuántas veces te hemos pedido POR FAVOR para no nos falles en nuestro negocio? Peeta, sé que si esto que tenemos fracasa tú tienes una muy buena y cómoda cuna donde caer después, puede que yo también… ¿Y Marvel y Finnick? Esto es todo lo que tienen, si fallas fallamos todos. Sólo quiero que tengas eso en cuenta.

Miro a Cato seriamente. Lo sé, sé perfectamente lo que nos estamos jugando con esto, si la reunión que se va a celebrar en unas horas no sale bien, tendremos que despedirnos de todo esto. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, yo no tengo por qué quedarme en la calle porque aunque no quiera ni mis padres, ellos tienen que darme lo que me merezco solo por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido Mellark,

-No me lo tienes que recordar, Cato. Sé lo que nos jugamos, y no pienso dejar colgado a mis hermanos… es increíble que pienses que soy capaz de hacer eso. –murmuro.

-Me alegro que lo digas, sólo espero que lo lleves a cabo.

Y con eso se da la vuelta y con un portazo se encierra en su habitación. Marvel y Finnick niegan con la cabeza mientras toman asiento delante de mí, supongo que siguen esperando por mi respuesta.

-Ya conoces a Cato. –murmura Finnick. –Lo importante es que estás aquí…

-Aunque pensamos seriamente en denunciarte por si no aparecías… -bromea Marvel. –Ahora en serio, Cato tiene razón, puede que tú y él tengan una familia bastante adinerada, pero Finnick y yo solo tenemos esto… y sinceramente, te conocemos Peeta. No eres precisamente el chico más responsable que conocemos…

No, puedo ser cualquier cosa menos ser responsable. Suspiro profundamente y en mi cabeza aparece la imagen de esa chica llorando y echándome como si fuera la peor persona de todas. Se forma un nudo extraño e insoportable en mi estómago, bebo agua para ver si desaparece… pero no lo hace.

-Siento haberos fallado tanto que tengáis que pensar eso de mí. –les digo con total sinceridad. –Jamás me perdonaría ser el culpable de nuestro fracaso.

Con eso los chicos me dejan darme una ducha antes de echar una cabezadita para estar totalmente fresco para la reunión. Jamás pensé que echaría tanto de menos mi cama, después de todo, he aprendido a dormir en sitios donde normalmente no se duerme. Me echo una almohada encima de mi cabeza y cierro los ojos. Hora de dormir, Peeta.

Nada más cerrar los ojos, el pequeño rostro de Mags aparece en mi cabeza. La anciana me sonríe con tristeza mientras toma un sorbo de su té. Yo la imito, era la primera cosa que tomaba en horas y no iba a rechazarlo, a pesar de no llevar casi nada de azúcar.

Abro los ojos. Deja de pensar en ellos, Peeta. Querías escapar y salir de ese sitio de locos lo antes posible y lo has conseguido. Ya está. Están fuera de tu vida.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos e intento dormir. Vamos, Peeta. Vamos, Peeta.

"_No somos gente mala, Peeta. Sólo somos gente humilde que necesita con mucha urgencia el dinero que nos iba a dar los cultivos que por accidente tú destrozaste. Siempre he creído que las cosas que pasan son cosas del destino."_

Me siento en la cama rendido y froto mis manos sobre mi rostro. Te estás volviendo loco, oyes voces, lo peor de todo es que oyes voces de una anciana. Seguro que el té que te ofreció tenía algo. Maldita sea.

"_Me gustaría pensar que te pusieron en nuestro camino por algo. No te conozco, y a pesar de que casi toda la aldea te odia, y a pesar de cómo estás actuando, sé que eres un buen chico."_

Déjalo ya. Por favor. Que estas voces pare.

Aunque… debo admitir que sus palabras y su forma de verme me recuerdan a Paylor. Nadie jamás, solamente ella es la única quién me dijo esas palabras; "buen chico". Nadie más lo cree, supongo que por eso yo tampoco lo hago.

Agito la cabeza y me quedo pensativo. Nunca fue mi intención caer encima de su camioneta y destrozarles los cultivos. Tampoco les mentí a la hora de decir que no tenía dinero para pagarlos. Son simplemente cosas que pasan. Como bien dice la anciana, quizás era el destino, a lo mejor ya era hora para que ellos dejen aquellas tierras, digo, existe más trabajo ahí fuera donde posiblemente ganen más dinero así que… no sé, a lo mejor al final todos salen ganando.

Las voces dejan de sonar en mi cabeza y por fin logro dormir al menos por un par de horas antes de que uno de mis amigos me despierte. Sin embargo, unos ojos grises llorosos no paró de perseguirme en sueños… lo que me hace dar cuenta de que quizás, sólo quizás, no sea tan fácil olvidar esa maldita aldea llena de gente loca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KATNISS POV**

El camino hasta Mellark Hotel parece eterno. Nada más comunicar a mi padre de que nuestro querido Peeta Melricks es en realidad Peeta Mellark, mi padre no dudó ni un momento y ambos, sin decirle nada a nadie, nos dirigimos para ir en busca de nuestra quizás posible salvación.

¿Cómo es posible que una persona sea tan frío y mentiroso? Desde un principio pudo arreglar las cosas con una simple llamada y aun sabiendo y conociendo las circunstancias en las que estamos ni siquiera pestañeó al mentirnos de quién es en realidad. Vale, él ha crecido en un ambiente muy diferente al nuestro, nunca le faltó nada de eso estoy segura, pero eso no le hace superior a nosotros y que tenga el derecho de tratarnos de la manera que nos trató.

Mi padre nota mi ansiedad y me da un apretón en la mano de forma cariñosa. Yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa… por una vez durante estos días, siento que nuestros problemas pueden resolverse.

-Tranquila hija. –me susurra mi padre.

-Es un Mellark… ¿por qué no nos dijo quién era desde el principio?

El conductor que amablemente nos quiso bajar a la ciudad se ofreció a llevarnos directamente al hotel al conocer nuestra situación. Nada más bajar de su camión, el imponente edificio rural pero al mismo tiempo grandioso y elegante no tardó en intimidarme a mí y a mi padre. Papáng me agarra de la mano para tranquilizarme, sin embargo, yo salgo corriendo hacia la entrada principal para buscar a la persona que nos puede ayudar.

Me pregunto si él está aquí. Mejor, así le puedo decir un par de cosas en su cara.

-Hola señorita. –saludo con la respiración agitada por correr y la chica elegantemente vestida con su uniforme de recepcionista me mira de la cabeza a los pies. –Estoy buscando al señor Haymitch Mellark, por favor es muy importante.

La chica sigue observándome con la mirada inquisitiva para después pasar la mirada hacia mi padre. Sé perfectamente que se está fijando en cómo estamos vestidos, si no estuviera tan desesperada en encontrar al señor Mellark esta chica se ganaría un par de palabras de mi parte, pero eso ahora no es importante.

-Lo siento pero el señor Mellark no atiende a personas que no hayan programado una cita con él. Además, esto es la recepción… nosotros no podemos avisarle. –me responde con aires de superioridad y por poco salto por encima de ella para tirarla de los pelos.

-Por favor, comunícanos con él. De verdad es muy importante. –le suplico.

La chica me mira por un segundo antes de volver a fijar su atención en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Lo siento, ya te he dicho que aquí no podemos comunicarte con el señor Mellark. Debes hablar con su asistenta en la oficina que está en el piso de arriba.

-Bien. –asiento y agarro el brazo de mi padre para tirar de él hacia la escalera de madera perfectamente pulida.

-¡Espera! –de repente la chica me vuelve a llamar. -¿Adónde van?

-En la oficina, iré a hablar con la asistenta del señor Mellark.

-No pueden subir sin autorización.

-¿Entonces cómo quiere que pida una cita para ver al señor Mellar? –exclamo.

-Eso es tu problema, pero tú no puedes subir ahí.

Fulmino a la chica con la mirada. Es posible que nosotros sólo seamos unos simples agricultores y no somos precisamente la gente que pisa este tipo de hoteles, pero por eso y por ser una recepcionista no le da derecho a tratarnos de esta manera. Es increíble pensar que existe gente de esta clase, ¿acaso no debemos ayudarnos unos a otros? Si yo estuviera en su lugar notaría la desesperación de una persona… pero claro, ella no parece tener los mismos principios que yo.

-Katniss… quedémonos aquí. En algún momento tiene que salir del hotel y dudo que lo haga por las puertas traseras. –me dice mi padre intentando calmarme. –Seguro que sale por la puerta principal.

-Sólo los huéspedes pueden quedarse en el vestíbulos, si quieren esperar deben hacerlo fuera. –concluye la recepcionista.

Mi padre me agarra del brazo como si leyera mi mente maquinando en cómo arrancarle hasta el último pelo de su cabeza a esa chica. Plutarch ensancha los ojos hacia mí en advertencia y yo bufo.

-Creo que no sólo deben prepararlas a ser buenas en su trabajo, sino también tener buenos principios y no tratar a gente de esa manera. –hablo lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuche mientras Papáng me arrastra hacia fuera. -¡Creo que te saltaste la clase de buenos modales!

Justo entonces distingo al señor trajeado del otro día. El señor del pelo rubio y ligeramente largo sale de una puerta del piso de arriba. Estrecha su mano con otro señor y se despide de él. Sin querer le doy un golpe a mi padre en el pecho por la emoción de ver a nuestro "Salvador". Mi padre se queja de dolor pero en un rato se da cuenta del culpable de mi emoción, y seguramente al igual que yo se le iluminan los ojos.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy corriendo y atravesando el gran recibidor del hotel para dirigirme hacia las escaleras. Oigo como la chica de la recepción llama a seguridad para detenerme… la señorita no podía dejar de ser la entrometida que es.

Enseguida se arma el follón del siglo. El gorila que tienen como seguridad me agarra del brazo y obvio que mi padre se enfurece por ello. Sin tardar comienza a forcejear con el señor que le saca una cabeza y el doble de musculatura en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz autoritaria hace que nos detengamos y una ola de desesperación de apodera de mi cuerpo.

-¡Señor Mellark! –exclamo. –Me llamo Katniss Everdeen… su hijo tiene una deuda con nosotros.

Y la mirada desconcertante del señor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en furia.

.

.

.

Huele a flores frescas y a habitación recientemente limpiada. La oficina del señor Mellark está impoluta. Para ser hombre es bastante ordenado… o simplemente es el típico señor de negocios maniático con el orden. Bueno, me da igual qué tipo de señor sea… lo único que me importa es que sea el buen señor que me compró aquellas botellas de mermelada para ayudarnos… sólo que esta vez espero que nos pague lo que su hijo no fue capaz de hacer.

Después del espectáculo que montamos en el recibidor de su hotel, el señor Mellark, muy amablemente, decidió escuchar lo que veníamos a decirle. Él mismo ordenó a los de seguridad dejarnos en paz y nos dirigió hacia lo que creo que es su oficina, bueno, su sala de reuniones. Mi padre y yo estamos sentados en dos de las doce sillas que rodea la mesa de caoba. El señor Mellark se disculpó un momento con nosotros después de ofrecernos asiento.

Ahora estamos esperando que no salga corriendo al igual que su hijo.

-Siento la espera. –la voz del señor retumba en las paredes cuando entra su cierra la puerta.

Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirándolo mientras él toma asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y entrelaza los dedos encima de la mesa.

-Estoy a su entera disposición. Por favor, me gustaría que aclararais lo que me… bueno, lo que usted, señorita Everdeen, me ha dicho en el recibidor. Por favor, no omita ningún detalle.

Asiento y le cuento todo. Le cuento desde el primer segundo que su hijo cayó en nuestra camioneta hasta el último encuentro que tuve con él cuando destrozó esa camioneta.

-Sabemos que no estuvo bien retenerlo por unos días por su deuda pero necesitamos el dinero que nos debe urgentemente. –argumenta mi padre. –Hasta el chico nos mintió sobre su verdadera identidad… no sé por qué lo hizo cuando con eso podría haberlo solucionado desde el mismo momento.

El señor Mellark parece pensativo. Sinceramente soy incapaz de descifrar lo que pasa ahora mismo por su cabeza… ¿nos creerá? ¿no nos creerá?

-Se lo suplicamos señor Mellark, si no fuera un caso de emergencia no vendríamos a molestarlo. –murmuro. –Y si lo duda… no le estamos mintiendo.

Entonces él fija su mirada en mí y en mi padre.

-No… no tienen por qué jurarlo. Conozco a mi hijo y soy perfectamente consciente de cómo eso y de qué es capaz de hacer. –se pronuncia después de haber estado en silencio durante todo este rato.

Se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio. Tenemos esperanzas… lo conseguiremos.

-Entonces… ¿nos pagará usted? –pregunto.

Y el señor Mellark masajea su frente como si yo hubiera hecho la pregunta menos indicada en este momento. Tenemos que ir al grano… el pago debe ser mañana… esta es nuestra última esperanza.

-De verdad que me gustaría ayudaros…

Y se me detiene el corazón,

-Pero esa es la deuda de mi hijo… Seré totalmente sincero con ustedes, yo no mantengo una relación muy buena con mi hijo, y en este momento pagar un desastre que causó él no me parece una buena forma para su educación. Él debe aprender a corregir sus errores y pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Por mucho que quiera ayudaros y la pena que me provoca saber que tengo un hijo capaz de hacer todo lo que me han contado… lo siento, no puedo seguir consintiéndolo y arreglando los problemas que causa.

Y después de todas aquellas palabras… sólo hay una cosa que tengo claro: Nos van a echar de La Veta.

-Señor Mellark… por favor… nuestra vida… depende de… -suplico.

-Lo siento, señorita Everdeen.

Miro a mi padre ya con los ojos empapados. Él tiene la frente fruncida y sin ni siquiera mirarle al señor trajeado me agarra de los hombros para levantarme de mi silla y alejarme del padre del individuo.

-Tal y como dice el dicho: de tal palo, tal astilla. Ahora sabemos de dónde lo ha heredado el chico. –refunfuña Papáng mientras no dirigimos hacia la puerta.

No conseguiremos el dinero. Nos echarán de las tierras que me vieron nacer. ¿Qué les va a pasar a las demás personas de la comunidad? ¿Qué le va a pasar a Mags y a Beetee que no tienen a nadie más? ¿Qué nos va a pasar a todos?

La ira y desesperación invade mi cuerpo y sollozo en los brazos de mi padre por la impotencia. No sé cómo voy a encarar a todos y decirles que nos van a echar del sitio que más amamos todos.

-¡Señorita Everdeen!

Y una mano se posa en el hombro de mi padre.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!

Los gritos Finnick me despiertan. Odio que me despierten… y más cuando estoy cansado, debería saberlo… bueno, él lo sabe perfectamente.

-¡¿Qué?! –le gruño mientras intento abrir los ojos para mirarle en el umbral de mi puerta. Entonces me acuerdo de nuestra reunión… mierda, esta vez Cato intentará molerme a golpes. -¡Vale, ya voy! Sé que llegamos tarde.

Me levanto de un salto y me encierro en el baño. Finnick aporrea la puerta y lo abro con el cepillo de dientes en mi boca.

-Ya voy… -intento hablar y no escupirlo la pasta de dientes de mi boca.

-Peeta. –me agarra el brazo antes de que vuelva a cerrar la puerta del baño. –Es tu padre… está en el piso de abajo.

Enseguida toda la sangre de mi circulación se dirige hacia mi cabeza. De repente siento como miles de golpes de mi cráneo como si fuese un tambor. Vaya, las noticias vuelan rápido. Normalmente él ni se preocupa en buscarme… bueno, nunca se ha preocupado por mí así que teniendo en cuenta que el gran señor Haymitch Mellark venga a buscarme es un gran privilegio. De repente me siento curioso por su visita.

Aunque me cueste admitirlo, la figura de mi padre siempre me ha impuesto. Puedo actuar como un sinvergüenza y un maleducado con él pero muy en el fondo de mí todavía queda un poquito de respeto… quizás el 0,0001 por ciento. Por eso, cuando bajo las escaleras para recibirlo intento disimular el temblor de mis piernas… y las ganas inmensas que tengo de hacer pis.

-¿Y a qué se debe el gran honor de tu…? –me paro en seco cuando detrás del cuerpo de mi padre se encuentra otras dos personas.

Dos personas desconocidas pero al mismo tiempo muy conocidas por mi parte.

No puedo evitar conectar mis ojos con la mirada de esos ojos grises… enseguida desvío la mirada y las intento mantener en mi padre.

-Bien… ahora dime qué demonios ha pasado. –se pronuncia mi padre. Miro a la chica y su padre antes de bajar la mirada. –Quiero escucharlo de ti.

Dejo escapar un largo respiro y decido que es mejor hacerle caso a mi padre.

-Sólo… quería divertirme. –comienzo. –Fui a hacer paracaidismo, como siempre. El aire no estaba a mi favor ese día… perdí el control y casualmente me caí en su camioneta.

-¿Y qué hacías haciendo paracaidismo en ese lugar? –de repente habla la chica. –Bajo esa montaña está justo la carretera del valle, allí pasan muchos coches y personas… y creo que eso lo hace un lugar prohibido para practicar ese deporte. Además, yo nací en ese lugar y he pasado allí miles de veces, y es la primera vez que alguien practique paracaidismo.

-¿O sea que nadie haya practicado paracaidismo en ese lugar ya lo hace prohibido? –respondo a la chica.

-Entonces… ¿no estaba prohibido? –pregunta mi padre.

Y me quedo callado.

-Así que… estaba prohibido. –murmura. –Sabías que estaba prohibido y aun así saltaste… y eso hace que sea toda tu culpa.

Siento como la mirada de las dos personas se clavan en mí. Nunca fui una persona que siguiera las normas. De hecho, no me acuerdo de la última vez que hiciera caso a uno… sólo fue cosa de mala suerte que justo en ese momento estuvieran con su camión pasando… vale, no puedo culpar al aire… pero maldito sea el destino de que justo me tenía que caer encima de su camioneta sobre sus cultivos… podría haber caído en otro lugar y romperme un par de huesos, seguro que con eso tendría menos problemas que ahora.

-Ahora, cuéntame sobre la camioneta. –prosigue mi padre.

Vuelvo a suspirar profundamente… en eso sí que puedo tomar toda la culpa… sin embargo, no lo hice con mala intención.

-Tenía una reunión muy importante aquí… y no me dejaban irme… así que intenté escaparme.

-Y con ello tuviste que destruir su camioneta. –sentencia.

-No fue mi intención, vale. –miro a las dos personas. –No arrancaba y pensé empujarlo un poco… no me di cuenta de la pequeña pendiente y perdí el control…

-Tiraste su camioneta por un barranco… -me regaña.

-Bueno, tampoco exageres… no era un barranco… -murmuro.

-Me da igual. –me interrumpe. –Destrozaste su camioneta…

-Sólo tenía que irme urgentemente… era… bueno, es una reunión muy importante… además, pensaba pagarlos…

Mi padre se cruza de brazos y me observa fijamente. Bueno, la idea de pagarlos se me pasó por la cabeza, eso sí pasó…

-Entonces… ¿pensabas pagarlos? –me pregunta mi padre.

-Sí… en cuanto tuviera el dinero… -respondo.

-Bien… te daré un préstamo. Pero tendrás que pagarme de vuelta… trabajando PARA ellos…

Creo que la expresión que tengo es la misma que tiene padre e hija, una expresión de sorpresa. La idea de pedirle dinero sí pasó por mi cabeza desde un principio, hubiera bastado con decirles mi verdadero apellido y las cosas se habrían resuelto aquel mismo día. Pero por algo no lo hice, preferí pasar por aquello que pedirle dinero a este hombre. Por algo lo hice y seguiré haciendo… no pienso aceptar nada de su dinero.

-Trabajarás para la familia de Katniss hasta que pagues hasta el último centavo que te he prestado por tu deuda.

-¿Estás loco? –le digo.

-No… es lo justo.

-¿Justo? Ellos me tuvieron como preso…

-Porque tú no nos querías pagar… -exclama la chica, de nuevo.

Mi padre la mira por un momento, una mirada desconocida para mí, será porque es uno con cariño. Increíble, hasta mi padre le dedica una mirada de cariño a otra persona…

Pero ya me he decidido. No pienso aceptar nada de este señor.

-¿Y si no quiero? –le reto.

Noto como la mirada y la expresión de mi padre tornan más duras hacia mí. Su mirada es impasiva… dándome a conocer que seguirá el corriente de mi reto.

-Te denunciaré y te encerraré en la cárcel. –y se me estruja el corazón. –Sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo.

Sé muy bien que PUEDE y es CAPAZ de hacerlo. Un padre normal y corriente quizás pueda dudar un poco e incluso temblar si decidiera meter a su hijo en la cárcel… ¿pero Haymitch Mellark? Él sin duda ni pestañeará en cuanto me meta detrás de las rejas. Hasta por un momento pienso que será un día glorioso para él, por una vez en su jodida vida habrá podido vencer a su rebelde y tóxico hijo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir dolor… quizás sea porque la pequeña parte de mí que sigue creyendo que le importo un poco a mi padres se está desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Hazlo… ¿crees que te tengo miedo? –respondo con total seguridad.

Haymitch mantiene su dura mirada en mí durante un par de segundo y después se dirige hacia las dos personas que acaban de presenciar la mayor pelea que jamás hemos tenido.

-Señor Everdeen, Katniss… lo siento… pero no puedo ayudaros. –mi padre pronuncia la última frase mirándome.

Sin volver a mirar a padre e hija se dirige hacia la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Lo siento. –murmura una vez más,

-No… no… señor Mellark. –la chica intenta impedir a mi padre. –Por favor…

-Lo siento… ya no puedo hacer nada más… -y cierra con un portazo.

Sinceramente no sé qué sentir en estos momentos. ¿Gloria por haber vencido a mi padre? ¿O decepción al saber que jamás le importaré? Dejando aparte todos los problemas… lo que me molesta más es que por dos personas desconocidas fue capaz de pisar por primera vez mi apartamento. Vino aquí a verme solo porque dos personas pudieron hacerlo venir… y yo… jamás pude. Ni siquiera pude hacerle venir en ninguno de mis partidos de fútbol.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a dejar que te encierren en la cárcel sabiendo que hay muchas personas que van a salir perjudicadas solo porque a ti no se te da la gana asumir tu culpa? ¿Sabes cuántas familiar van a perder sus casas por tu culpa? ¿Sabes cuántas personas podrías ayudar si nos pagaras? La Veta no sólo es nuestra tierra ni nuestra casa, es nuestra vida.

De sus ojos grises comienzan a salir pequeñas gotas. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarla, fue como aquella noche cuando me echó de sus tierras. La mirada de decepción que tenía en aquel momento era bastante devastador… y ahora… es incluso peor.

-Lo siento. –me sorprendo cuando se disculpa. –Sentimos haber involucrado a tu padre, siento que por nuestra culpa él se haya enfadado contigo. Pero no podíamos pensar en otra solución.

Fijo mi mirada en un punto… e intento mantener la coraza que ha estado salvaguardando aquel parte de mi cuerpo que dejó de funcionar hace mucho tiempo.

-Por favor. Eres nuestra única esperanza, Peeta. –y por primera vez oigo mi nombre de sus labios y eso me hace mirarla. –Te lo suplico.

Y me sorprendo cuando veo a la chica doblando sus rodillas.

-Katniss. –su padre la frena y la agarra de sus hombros para levantarla antes de que sus rodillas toquen el suelo. –No rebajes tu dignidad ante una persona que claramente no tiene corazón.

Y por una vez… oigo una verdad irrefutable.

-Vamos. –agarra a su hija y ambos se dirigen hacia la puerta.

Me mantengo en el mismo sitio sin moverme. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que acaba de pasar. ¿De verdad me he convertido en esta persona tan asquerosa?

-Peeta. –murmura mi amigo posando su mano sobre mi hombro. -¿Estás seguro que…?

-Tenemos una reunión, Finnick. –le ignoro y trago saliva. Me comporto si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Peeta. –ahora también está Marvel. –Tío…

-Vamos a prepararnos… aquí no ha pasado nada. Tenemos una reunión… eso es lo importante.

-Por una vez podrías tragarte tu orgullo… esas personas no tienen la culpa de tus problemas familiares… -me doy cuenta que también Cato ha escuchado todo.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Me queríais aquí por esa maldita reunión, no es cierto?! ¡Y aquí estoy! ¡Hice todo eso para poder estar aquí y no defraudaros!

Y por la impotencia le doy una patada a la mesa que no tarda en hacerse añicos.

-¡Y ahora vamos en esa puñetera reunión!

Nada… no ha pasado nada.

.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Ni siquiera tengo la cara ni la fuerza para encarar a casi toda la comunidad que nos espera en la puerta de mi casa. Effie nota que estoy sollozando cuando paso a través de todos ellos sin ni siquiera saludar.

¿Cómo es posible que existan personas así de crueles, sin ninguna conciencia? No puedo echarle la culpa al señor Mellark por tener un hijo así… pero él podría haberle obligado. Es su hijo… o haber tomado conciencia de la culpa de su hijo. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que ambos claramente tienen sus problemas familiares.

Y Peeta. Nos conoce… conoce las caras que se quedarán sin techo… Posy, el hijo de Effie… Mags, Beetee… ¿qué les va a pasar?

Mi padre entra en mi habitación cuando apenas me queda aliento para seguir llorando. Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza fuertemente.

-Te he enseñado a no rendirte jamás… -comienza a decir. –Sé que estás pensando que lo has hecho… pero no… has hecho todo lo posible. Y eso me llena mucho de orgullo. También te he enseñado a ser fuerte. Y tienes que serlo más en las derrotas. No es malo perder, pero tienes que ser fuerte para afrontarlo. Este es el momento para ello, cariño. Todos tenemos que ser fuertes y aprender que no todas las veces podemos ganar…

Abrazo más fuerte a mi padre.

-Katniss… -la voz de Effie me sorprende y alzo la mirada para verla. –Katniss…

Se acerca a mí y me agarra las manos.

-No eres la única que ha fallado… todos lo hemos hecho. No es tu culpa… es nuestra culpa, la de todos. No eres la que tiene la deuda… todos la tenemos. Así que… nunca pienses… jamás… que todo esto es por tu culpa.

Sé que sólo son palabras… pero por alguna razón es como si me hubieran quitado un poco de peso encima. Intento sonreírles porque sé que es lo único que puedo hacer para hacerles sentir un poco mejor. Me abrazo a los dos.

-Os quiero mucho… mucho, mucho.

.

.

.

Ayudo a meter nuestras últimas cosas en las cajas que consiguió recaudar Pollux. Sé que anoche pude calmarme un poco pero sigo sin poder creer que nos tengamos que ir de nuestro hogar.

Anoche decidimos que Mags se iría con Effie y Posy en la casa de una prima lejana suya. Boggs y sus hijas irán con nosotros en la ciudad de al lado para ver si podemos encontrar algo donde quedarnos y para que ellos puedan buscar trabajo, Beetee también se vendrá con nosotros. Los demás, bueno, ellos también tienen pensado ir en la casa de sus familiares… nos habrían ofrecido sitio pero… tampoco es que sus familiares tengan una casa donde poder albergar a toda la comunidad.

Después de… bueno, desde que nací hemos estado todos juntos. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tan solo pensar que es posible que jamás vuelva a ver a algunos se me seca la garganta y me entran ganas de llorar.

-¿Está toda tu habitación empacada? –me pregunta mi padre sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Sí, Papáng. –asiento. -¿Cómo vamos al pueblo para buscar transporte? Tenemos mucha carga y…

Entonces unos pitidos de algún camión nos sorprende a los dos. Salimos corriendo afuera con el temor de que ya esté aquí la bruja de Griselda y nos eche sin dejarnos llevar nuestras cosas. Una camioneta roja aparca donde solíamos aparcar la nuestra y Gale sale de ella.

-¿Os llevo en alguna parte? –me sonríe. –Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro. Mi mejor amigo… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

-¡Vamos, os ayudo! –exclama.

Y antes de poder disfrutar de esta pequeña felicidad otros bocinazos nos interrumpen, y el coche de Griselda no tarda en aparecer, llevando consigo todos sus hombres dispuestos a echarnos.

La vieja bruja, fea y arrugada como siempre, baja de su coche con el cuello tan erguido de superioridad que por un momento pienso que se va a romper, ojalá fuera así. Nos mira a todos cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de suficiencia que creo no se lo quita nadie.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… creo que… esto significa que no tenéis mi dinero. –se ríe. –Chicos, destrozadlo todo. No quiero que quede nada de pie. ¡Vamos, en marcha!

Ni siquiera nos movemos para detenerlos porque simplemente ya nada tiene caso. Lo único que hacemos es terminar de meter todas las cosas en las cajas e irnos de aquí… por mucho trabajo que nos cueste.

-¡Y vosotros! –grita la vieja bruja. -¡Daros prisa e iros de aquí! ¡Fuera de mis tierras! ¡Largo!

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!

Enseguida reconozco la voz. Y su pelo rubio y resplandeciente no tarda en aparecer cuando baja de un coche negro. Yo me quedo mirándolo… y preguntándome como si no lo supiera, espero que sea por eso… por qué está aquí.

-Dime que está aquí por… -oigo que murmura Effie a mi lado, sin embargo y no sé por qué… soy incapaz de apartar mis ojos del individuo.

Miro a mi padre y éste me devuelve la mirada, quizás, con el mismo brillo en los ojos que tengo ahora mismo.

-¡Peeta! –giro la cabeza y veo a uno de sus amigos en el volante del coche. –Te dejo tus cosas… llámame cuando me necesites.

- Gracias, Finn.

El individuo asiente y se despide con la mano de su amigo.

Nadie pronuncia palabra y todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos mirándolo mientras encara a la vieja bruja.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta la vieja.

-El que vino a traer su pago. –responde y saca un papel de su bolsillo. –Veinticinco mil dólares… ni más, ni menos.

Griselda sonríe y se le ilumina los ojos al leer el papel. Effie me agarra la mano con emoción y mi padre mis hombros. ¿De verdad esto está pasando?

-Muy bien… -sonríe Griselda. -¡Chicos, parad! ¡Vámonos!

Sus hombres la obedecen y dejan lo que están haciendo. Yo aún sigo mirando al individuo, sin saber qué es exactamente lo que está pasando.

-¡Volveré! –exclama la bruja. –El próximo mes… id preparando la renta.

No puedo evitar abrazar a mi padre de la emoción. No nos tenemos que ir… ¡NOS PODEMOS QUEDAR EN NUESTRO HOGAR!

-¡Has vuelto! –de repente exclama Beetee y sale disparado para abrazar al chico.

Bueno, en realidad no sólo Beetee sino todo el mundo. Hasta mi padre y Effie caminan hacia él para saludarlo… y yo, me quedo parada en mi sitio. Tan sólo lo miro… encima el sol está en una posición que hace que el individuo parezca tener una especie de aura superpoderoso a su alrededor… sin embargo, sonrío. Sonrío hacia él. Por primera vez… me siento feliz de tenerlo cerca.

-¡Beetee, yo también quiero abrazarlo! –exclama Prim.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –exclaman todos hacia él.

Él intenta sonreírle a todos y agarra unas bolsas que estaban en el suelo. Todos le miran confusos.

Por primera vez su mirada conecta con la mía, pero la aparta enseguida. Sé que él intenta evitar mi mirada, quizás por incomodidad, y no soy precisamente esta clase de persona pero… le sonrío. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que ha hecho.

-Entonces… ¿dónde me quedo?

.

.

.

**Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza... terminé mis exámenes la semana pasada pero quería terminar el capítulo siguiente a ésta antes de subirla. Espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza. Eso sí, estoy muy feliz porque he aprobado todas mis asignaturas este cuatrimestre de la universidad... y ahora ya estoy agobiada por este cuatrimestre, pero intentaré subir lo más pronto que pueda :)**

**¿Cómo ha estado el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Puedo decir que aquí comienza todo. ¡Peeta se queda a vivir en la Veta! Lo que significa más tiempo al lado de Katniss... ¿podrán aguantarse los dos o...? Ahí lo dejo... ¡jejejeje!**

**Gracias por todos los que están leyendo la historia, gracias por los reviews (espero recibir algo más de su amor :P), por los follows y/o favorites! Nunca os canséis de esta historia... :)**

**Un beso enorme para todos y nos leemos en el próximo.**

**-ForeverCreative31**


	6. Hombre de campo

**Esta es la historia de amor de dos personas muy diferentes: Peeta es un irresponsable y rebelde, heredero de una cadena de hoteles, que cruzará caminos con Katniss, una chica alegre y trabajadora. Su relación comenzará con un Peeta tóxico, y para enseñarle una lección, su padre le obligará trabajar en la aldea de Katniss. Y esto, sólo es el principio de una gran historia de amor...**

**¿Podrá este amor durar... PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS?**

…

**PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS**

…

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"**Hombre de campo"**

…

**PEETA POV**

Observo a todos desde la ventana de la cabaña de Beetee. Sinceramente no sabía dónde quedarme, y después de todo siempre me han colocado aquí así que… he ido aquí directamente. Desde que llegué para, según ellos, salvarlos, nadie ha parado. Casi todos enseguida volvieron a meter sus cosas en sus pequeñas cabañas y después se pusieron a preparar un festín, que deduciendo por el olor que me llega hasta donde estoy, debe de ser bastante bueno.

-¡Peeta! –me toma por sorpresa cuando Plutarch me llama muy animado. -¡Vamos, hijo! ¡Ven!

Lo dudo por unos segundos… pero tengo hambre así que, a la mierda.

-Vamos, únete a nosotros… -me dice Beetee.

-No tengas vergüenza… nadie te va a morder… al menos ahora que gracias a ti estamos aquí. –sonríe Effie.

-Ahhmm… -miro a Katniss. -¿Cuánto me va a costar?

Todo el mundo se ríe. Y por un momento veo que ella también. Nunca la había visto sonreír.

-Hoy serás nuestro invitado de honor… así que será gratis. –me dice Plutarch dándome un golpe en la espalda. –Pero sólo hoy, mañana empezarás a trabajar con nosotros.

La gente se mira entre sí confusos. Claro, sólo Plutarch y Katniss saben de la condición del por qué estoy aquí. Eso me recuerda a…

-El padre de Peeta ha abonado su deuda con nosotros, por eso él pagó a la vieja bruja. –explica Plutarch. –A cambio, y como forma de pago que va a hacer a su padre, éste nos ha dicho que Peeta tendrá que trabajar con nosotros aquí en la Veta. Así que mañana mismo empezará a cultivar con nosotros.

Parece que la gente sigue sin comprenderlo. Pero se encogen de hombros.

-Pero él no sabe cultivar… no creo que este chico se haya ensuciado jamás sus delicadas manos. –dice un hombre, el padre de las mellizas.

-Para eso le enseñaremos. –vuelve a decir Plutarch.

-Todos le guiaremos, si eso es lo que ha pedido su padre, es lo que haremos. –sentencia Effie. –Ahora, comamos primero.

Todos asienten y sin tardar comienzan a atacar todo lo que hay en la mesa.

Tengo hambre así que acepto el plato que me ofrece Prim… pero espera… tengo que hablar con Plutarch sobre las condiciones de mi padre.

-Plutarch. –le llamo antes de que se me olvide.

Katniss también se gira para mirarme, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que el chico de la tienda de segunda mano ha estado todo este tiempo pegada a ella.

-Dime, Peeta. –me sonríe Plutarch.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre las condiciones de mi padre… -murmuro.

Él asiente.

-Está bien, pero primero vamos a comer… después hablamos.

Jamás había visto a la comunidad tan feliz y contenta. Tampoco es que les conozca mucho pero teniendo en cuenta que llegué aquí justo en su peor momento y en unas malas condiciones, es posible que eso haya afectado de forma drástica su forma de comportarse. Ahora, que les veo sin tener problemas ni nada, parecen más ellos, como si la comunidad que conocí días atrás ya no existiera y ahora solo son un grupo de gente que ríe por tonterías. Ahora ya no tienen problemas. Ahora me muestran su verdadero yo.

Por un momento me sorprendí cuando Beetee saltó hacia mí para fundirme en un abrazo. Nadie jamás me había abrazado de esa manera, de una manera como si yo fuese la mejor persona en todo el mundo, sentí en mi algo que jamás había sentido: ternura, y satisfacción de por una vez en la vida, sé que he hecho algo bien.

¿De verdad existen personas así? Que a pesar de vivir en cabañas pequeñas, que tienen que levantarse todos los días para trabajar la tierra para su supervivencia sean tan felices como si fuesen las personas más afortunadas del mundo. Jamás había visto a este tipo de personas… mi familia, a pesar de tener todo bajo sus pies, parece que nada es suficiente para proporcionarles una felicidad que ahora veo en los ojos y en las risas de estas personas. Por un momento me siento como si hubiera vivido en otro mundo, como si yo aquí fuera un extraño, el único que no se ríe por las tonterías que dice Beetee.

La incomodidad no tarda en invadirme cuando todos quieren intentar ser hospitalarios conmigo, ofreciéndome comida y preguntándome si necesito algo. Me llama la atención que la única persona que no se ha acercado a mí sea Katniss. La busco con mi mirada y está justo sentada detrás de Effie, a su lado está su amigo que sigue pegado a ella. Ambos me miran pero después veo que el chico le dice algo y ella se ríe. ¿Estarán hablando de mí?

Después de comer, creí que ya había visto todo. Me sorprendo cuando una vez recogido todo, Plutarch agarra una guitarra y todos comienzan a cantar con él como si estuvieran es una especie de camping. No puedo evitar sonreír… es ridículo pero por alguna razón me hacen sonreír.

Por fin distingo a Katniss en su pequeña "cocina exterior" sola, que es lo importante. Me levanto sin llamar la atención y me acerco a ella teniendo en cuenta que casi todos están ocupados con sus canciones. Carraspeo, y la chica de la trenza de lado se gira sorprendida hacia mí.

-¿Soy yo… o eres la única quién sigue sin hablarme? –murmuro.

Ella suspira y se da la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Espero por su respuesta pero creo que no me va a decir nada.

-Te daré las gracias porque mi padre me ha educado bien, demasiado bien. –de repente se gira y me mira. –Pero no tendría que hacerlo porque era tu responsabilidad pagar tu deuda.

Sonrío. ¿De verdad esta chica no se cansa de pelear?

-Que yo sepa, mi deuda eran unos cinco mil dólares, si le sumas la camioneta, es posible que la deuda ascienda hacia los doce o trece mil… ¿me equivoco? –la miro con una sonrisa de lado. –Y yo le entregué a la "vieja bruja" veinticinco de los grandes, es decir, toda vuestra deuda.

Ella arquea una ceja… supongo que impaciente para saber hacia dónde quiero llegar.

-¿Y? –pregunta bufando.

-Y… eso quiere decir que… ¡Oh! Ahora sois vosotros los que tenéis una deuda conmigo. –sonrío.

Me doy la vuelta satisfecho, por una vez he podido dejar sin palabras a Katniss. Digo, si no soy capaz de hacerlo con mis encantos, al menos con mi facilidad de incordiar lo consigo.

-¡UGHHHH! –puedo oír como exclama y sonrío. Una sonrisa grande y espléndida.

-¡Peeta, vamos a hablar! –exclama Plutarch.

-¡Sí! –exclamo de vuelta.

Y para molestar un poco más a mi querida amiga, me doy la vuelta y le guiño un ojo.

-¡No te olvides que ahora me tendrás aquí todos los días, preciosa!

.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Maldito… individuo. Vale, estaba bastante agradecida con él pero sólo quiere buscarse problemas conmigo. ¿Acaso no puede llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo? Parece comportarse como una persona "normal" con los demás, ¿por qué no lo hace conmigo?

-¿Estás bien? –Rue se acerca a mí. –Estás roja.

-Creí que podría llevarme bien con el individuo… -Rue se ríe. –Pero ahora veo que no, ¿por qué lo toma conmigo?

-Quizás porque tú, en tu tiempo, también te lo tomabas con él. –se encoge de hombros.

-Rue, eres mi amiga, deberías ponerte de mi lado. –hago un puchero. –Además, lo tomaba con él porque era el culpable de todos nuestros problemas… así que eso tenía su sentido, ¿pero ahora él conmigo? No lo tiene.

Rue se ríe y me ayuda recoger los vasos.

-¿Le has dado las gracias? –me pregunta.

-Sí… algo así. –murmuro. –Pero técnicamente no tendríamos que darle las gracias… él tenía una deuda así que era su responsabilidad pagarnos.

-Ya. –asiente Rue. –Tenía la responsabilidad de pagarnos SU deuda, es decir, los cultivos destrozados y la camioneta, pero él pagó TODA nuestra deuda… y creo que eso es mucho más que su deuda con nosotros.

Me quedo fulminándola con la mirada. Mi supuesta amiga se encoge de hombros y me sonríe.

-Él me ha dicho lo mismo así que cállate. –bufo. –Encima ahora sale que somos nosotros los que tenemos la deuda con él.

Rue se ríe más alto pero posa su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Vale, ahí sí tengo que discrepar con él, técnicamente la deuda lo pagó su padre, es decir, la deuda la tenemos con su padre… y no con él… -me guiña el ojo.

Me quedo pensativa un momento. Rue tiene razón, ahora sí estamos hablando el mismo idioma. Una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro... pero, espera… ¿estamos hablando de lo mismo?

-Ahmmm… ¿qué quieres decir? –la pregunto.

-Katniss… -me regaña. –Y todo el mundo dice que eres inteligente, cuando en realidad hay que hacerte un croquis de todo… -se ríe. –Me refiero a que… haz lo que pide su padre, ¿no quiere que su hijo trabaje? Pues… no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para enseñarle cómo trabajamos aquí en la Veta.

Entonces lo comprendo. Y la sonrisa en mi rostro se vuelve a expandir. Miro a mi amiga y me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Todos los días eh, precioso? Precioso trabajo es lo que te voy a dar yo.

.

.

.

Termino de ayudar a Rue a ordenar lo que me toca y me voy directa a la cabaña. Me pregunto qué son esas condiciones que tiene su padre, bueno, mi padre ya me lo contará.

Se me caen los ánimos al ver que el individuo sigue en nuestra cabaña. ¿No pensará dormir aquí, verdad? Digo, la habitación de mi padre es bastante pequeña y la mía igual, además, dudo que Papáng deje dormir a un desconocido teniéndome en una habitación con una cortina como puerta.

-Sí, señor Mellark. No se preocupe. –asiente mi padre y me doy cuenta que está al teléfono. –Mañana mismo empezará a trabajar con nosotros, le enseñaremos todo. Gracias de nuevo, hasta pronto.

Intento ignorar al individuo tranquilamente sentado en nuestra salita de estar. Pero él parece no notar mi presencia porque su atención está totalmente dedicada a mi padre.

-Menos mal que ya estás aquí. –me dice Papáng.

Se dirige a cerrar la puerta y la curiosidad de su conversación me invade.

-Bien, como ya has oído tu padre quiere que aprendas todos los trabajos que hacemos aquí en la Veta, así que tendrás que aprender a arar la tierra, sembrar, regar, cosechar… en fin, todos los pasos para obtener los cultivos.

El individuo muestra cara de pocos amigos. Ahora parece que ya no le hace mucha gracia estar aquí todos los días.

-Yo mismo te enseñaré todo… -mi padre suena entusiasmado. –Serás algo así como mi aprendiz… tampoco dudes en preguntar a cualquiera si tienes alguna duda… Katniss también te ayudará.

Mi mirada se gira bruscamente hacia mi padre. Le frunzo el ceño.

-Todos le vamos a ayudar. –me mira. –Y una cosa más, tu padre no quiere que nadie sepa que eres un Mellark… así que Katniss… eso es solo cosa de nosotros tres, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento.

-Bien. –asiente mi padre. –Peeta, no creo que a Beetee le importe que te quedes con él…

-No te preocupes, Plutarch. He traído una tienda de campaña y mi saco de dormir. Si me dices donde puedo acampar, ya me las arreglaré.

Mi padre y yo nos miramos, y se me cae un cubo de agua fría. El único sitio donde hay suficiente espacio es el que está al lado de la cocina de afuera… es decir, delante de mi ventana.

-Sí, está aquí al lado, justo donde la cocina. –bingo, dice mi padre. –Voy un momento a enseñarle.

Observo a los dos irse de la cabaña y me meto en mi habitación para cerrar mi ventana.

Sólo quiero que llegue mañana para empezar a cobrar.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

-¡KIKIRIKI! ¡KIKIRIKI! ¡KIKIRIKI!

¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡KIKIRIKI! ¡KIKIRIKI! ¡KIKIRIKI!

Abro los ojos y veo cómo la tienda de campaña se agita mientras el sonido, o lo que sea eso, no para de sonar justo afuera al lado de la tienda. Me desperezo en el saco de dormir y abro la cremallera de la tienda bostezando.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS! –una Katniss sonriente asoma su cara en el hueco de la tienda que he abierto.

-¿Qué buenos días?… -digo dormido.

-Es hora de levantarse, hombre de campo. –me responde. –Vamos, arriba.

Le miro confuso y asomo mi cabeza afuera de la tienda. Los grillos siguen cantando y el cielo está completamente negro. Esta chica me quiere tomar el pelo.

-Pero si aún es de noche… -murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdona, pero ya son las cuatro.

-¿De la madrugada? –exclamo.

-Aquí, nos levantamos a esta hora… y dentro de nada, el Rey Sol ya se va a asomar.

-Pues entonces, ya me despertaré cuando el Rey Sol se asome… ¿vale?

Y cierro la cremallera de mi tienda.

Me vuelvo a acurrucar en mi saco y cierro los ojos. Esa chica está loca si piensa que me voy a levantar a las cuatro de la madrugada. Si esa hora es normalmente cuando yo empiezo a dormir. Lo más seguro es que sólo quiera tomarme el pelo y mandarme en medio del campo totalmente oscuro para que me pierda… ¡Já! Si piensa que puede tomarme el pelo.

-¡Voy a arrastrar tu tienda…! –pero… ¿qué demonios está haciendo ahora? -¡Si no te levantas…! -¿acaso está… cantando? –Y te tiraré de las orejas… antes de arrastrar tu tienda…

¿De verdad no tiene a nadie más a quién molestar a estas horas? Y encima está cantando… ¡está cantando tonterías! Y su voz es horrible…

-Así que levántate ya… y te juro que te arrastraré… o si no se lo diré a tu padre ¡OHHHHH! ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –y en vez de cantar… empieza a gritar.

-¡CÁLLATE! –la grito abriendo de nuevo la cremallera de la tienda. –Es bastante obvio que sólo quieres molestarme… ¿Acaso no sabes que una persona necesita al menos ocho horas de sueño?

-Te dormiste pronto… estoy bastante segura que ya has descansado lo suficiente… -arquea una ceja.

-Que me haya metido pronto en mi tienda… no significa que me haya dormido… -explico.

-¿Y eso tiene que ser mi problema? –bufa.

-Querida, ahora mismo… eres mi problema. –sonríe sarcástico.

Los dos nos miramos fijamente y por un momento creo que estamos en una competición de mantener la mirada.

-¡Buen día!

Ambos giramos la cabeza sorprendidos para encontrarnos a Mags con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

-Buenos días, Peeta. –me saluda la abuela directamente a mí.

-¡Hola, Superman! –dirijo mi mirada hacia otra parte y me encuentro con Prim, la chica rara.

De repente, todos comienzan a salir de sus cabañas totalmente vestidos y preparados para su día… y al parecer, la loca de Katniss no me estaba tomando el pelo. Cuando me giro para mirarla, presenta una cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos, Peeta y toma un café con todos nosotros.

Katniss me fulmina con su mirada antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la cocina exterior. No me queda más remedio que aguantarme y "despertarme". Agarro una de mis mantas para cubrirme ya que solo llevo una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones chándal… a estas horas hace fresquito… bueno, en realidad, aquí arriba hace siempre fresquito.

Mags me guía hasta uno de los bancos al lado de la cocina y se sienta a mi lado. La gente no tarda en unirse a nosotros.

Observo a Katniss moverse como de forma automática por la pequeña y humilde cocina. Agarra una tetera de metal que estaba en el fuego, coge un pequeño colador que lo pone sobre una taza y vierte el contenido de la tetera colándolo por el colador. Nunca había visto hacer café de esa manera… pero sí puedo decir que el olor es increíble.

-Aquí… siempre tomamos nuestra pequeña taza de café. –Mags me ofrece una de las tazas que estaba preparando mi "amiga". –Nos gusta empezar el día con un buen café… para tener un buen día.

Acepto la taza y lo huelo. Como decía, el olor es increíble. Me pregunto si aquí todo lo que utilizan es de forma natural.

Por un momento noto como si alguien me estuviera observando. Alzo la mirada y de nuevo, veo a Katniss fulminándome con su mirada. A su lado está la hermana de la rubia, creo que se llama Rue. Ella parece decirle algo a su amiga, entonces Katniss gira su cabeza hacia ella y sonríe. Y no me parece una sonrisa agradable.

-Bueno, Peeta… -Plutarch me llama la atención. -¿Listo para tu primer día?

Yo sólo le sonrío por cordialidad. En realidad, la idea de estar aquí y trabajar no me agrada para nada. Anoche, Plutarch me explicó las condiciones de mi padre: yo tengo que trabajar para pagarle a mi padre, es decir, por cada día que trabaje Plutarch decidirá cuánto debería cobrar ese día… por tanto, si no hay trabajo no hay pago, si el trabajo es poco se cobra poco y si es trabajo es mucho se cobra mucho. Esos "sueldos" diarios son imaginarios, Plutarch no me dará dinero, él irá anotando la cantidad que voy acumulando hasta alcanzar la deuda que tengo con mi padre. Y deduciendo por la cantidad de esa deuda, lo más probable es que me jubile aquí.

-Hoy empezaremos con algo sencillo… bueno, en realidad primero te enseñaré el proceso que llevamos nosotros… y hoy nos toca arar la tierra donde dentro de unos días comenzaremos a cultivar.

Sé que Plutarch quiere ser amable conmigo, sé que está intentando que colabore con él… pero ahora mismo sólo estoy pensando en cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-…las fresas serán los últimos, ¿has entendido Peeta? –el hombre me mira y yo asiento. Mierda… ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?

-Bien, si estamos todos listos… vamos a trabajar. –el padre de las mellizas se pone en marcha y todo el mundo comienza a seguirlo.

-Plutarch… iros adelantando… me voy a vestir con algo más apropiado… -me disculpo.

Observo como todos se van y por fin me dejan solo. Arrastro los pies hasta mi tienda y me meto en mi saco de dormir. Ahhh… con lo a gusto que estoy aquí y calientito…

-¡¿Qué haces?! –y la voz irritante vuelve a la carga. -¿Pensabas volver a dormir?

Me levanto y la miro. Esta chica no me va a dejar en paz.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? Déjame en paz… -me quejo.

-Estás aquí para trabajar… no para dormir.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –exclamo. –Mi deuda está pagada… si trabajo o no ya no es problema tuyo, en todo caso, es el mío.

-Le dimos nuestra palabra a tu padre que pagarías tu deuda trabajando con nosotros… y si tú no sabes qué significa una promesa, nosotros sí y si decimos que lo vamos a hacer… lo vamos a hacer. Y esta vez, por nuestra desgracia, tenemos que hacer que un patán como tú trabaje… y así va a ser.

-¿Tú nunca te cansas de discutir, no? ¿Por qué te empeñas en molestarme? –me levanto y la encaro.

-Sólo estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer… ¿crees que me agrada tenerte aquí cerca?

-¿Sabías que solo hay dos opciones para una persona que no para de seguirte? –la miro. –Una, o eres un perro, o dos, estás loca por mí… ¿cuál eres de esas dos? –le guiño el ojo.

-Se te ha olvidado la opción tres… ser tu sombra. –responde. –Y seré tu sombra hasta que cumplas lo que ha pedido tu padre. Así que, deja de hablar y más trabajar.

Katniss extiende el brazo y apunta hacia el campo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a esperar a que de verdad te arrastre hasta allí? Sabes que lo haré con mucho gusto.

Le frunzo el ceño. Esta chica… acabará por volverme completamente loco.

.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

-Bien, repitamos una vez más… -suspiro profundamente para intentar no saltar en el cuello del individuo y partirlo en dos trozos. –Coge la azada y haz un agujero en la tierra… tampoco hagas un agujero muy profundo. Después, coges estas patatas y las introduces en el agujero, como son pequeñas puedes meter tres… ¿de acuerdo?

El individuo me mira con el ceño fruncido y con el peso del cuerpo apoyado en la azada. Suspiro una vez más y me levanto para poner mi rostro al mismo nivel que el suyo… es bastante obvio que no me está escuchando.

-Te pido que me prestes atención… si sigues así, hoy no cobrarás nada… -le amenazo a ver si funciona.

-Te estoy escuchando, hay que cavar un agujero y meter las patatas dentro…

-Vale, después tapas el agujero pero no aplastes la tierra, sólo tapas los agujeros y echas un poco de agua. –sigo. –Y después vuelves a hacer otro agujero unos cuarenta centímetros delante… y así hasta que termines hasta el final.

Sonrío satisfecha, deduciendo por su nivel y su vaguería, como mucho se pasará aquí unas cuantas horas. Además, la tierra de más adelante está un poco más seca… y le costará más trabajo.

-Vale. –suspira. -¿Has acabado con tu clase magistral?

-No. Porque cuando termines aquí, ayudarás a los demás a quitar las malas hierbas… -le sonrío con sarcasmo. –Ahora venga, quiero ver como haces lo que te he explicado.

El individuo suspira y levanta la azada para hacer el agujero. Después cava un poco más con sus delicadas manos y mete tres patatas. Se me ensanchan los ojos cuando veo que encesta las patatas en el agujero como si estuviera jugando al baloncesto.

-¡Oye! –exclamo. -¿Qué haces?

-Lo que tú me has dicho. –se encoge de hombros.

-Pero no puedes tirar las patatas de esa manera… deposítalas bien en el agujero. –exclamo.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

-¿Acaso te he dicho que hicieras eso? No, así que solo haz lo que te he dicho y punto.

-Qué ganas de discutir. –deja escapar.

-¿Has dicho algo? –pregunto.

-Nada. –exclama.

Observo que la gente nos está mirando. Puedo ver a mamá Effie sonreírme y yo intento corresponderla. Me fijo unos momentos más en el trabajo del individuo que poco a poco parece cogerle el truco. Decido dejarlo solo, no para dejarlo en paz sino más bien por mi estado mental. Me acerco a Rue para ayudarla a regar las lechugas… ella se ríe por lo bajo de mi expresión.

-Está aguantando bien… -murmura.

-Cada vez entiendo más a su padre, seguramente nos lo ha mandado aquí para no tener que soportarlo él. –suspiro.

-Tienes que admitir que es divertido… además, parece un chico fuerte, si lo hace bien conseguirá ayudarnos bastante.

Rue y yo le miramos. Por un momento me parece interesante como levanta la azada y le da un golpe seco a la tierra para hacer un agujero. Al parecer mi amiga tiene razón, se nota que tiene fuerza… pero si sigue así… acabará destrozado al final del día. Espera… eso es lo que yo quiero.

-Además, está buenísimo. –Prim aparece en nuestro lado con los ojos muy brillantes. –¿Os fijáis como sus músculos se mueven al hacer eso…?

-Eres una pervertida, Prim. –le recrimina su hermana.

-No, soy una chica con las hormonas revueltas. –nos mira a las dos. –Y seríais unas hipócritas si negáis el buen cuerpo que tiene. Y lo guapo que está con el ceño fruncido y el pelo ligeramente mojado.

Noto como Rue se encoge de hombros.

-Tiene lo suyo. –acepta Rue.

-¡Já! –exclama Prim. –Yo me lo he pedido primero, así que te aguantas.

Me río de las dos hermanas y me giro para ver al individuo. Entonces me sorprendo al ver su puesto vacío.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

Dejo que lo estoy haciendo y me voy directamente hasta las cabañas. Lo más probable es que el señor haya decidido tomar un descanso… cuando ni siquiera lleva una hora trabajando y mucho menos ha llegado en la mitad de la tierra que tiene que sembrar.

Al llegar en las cabañas veo como su tienda está cerrada. Bingo. Vuelvo a agitarla y su rostro molesto no tarda en aparecer. Sonrío y me agacho para mirarle mejor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le pregunto.

-Estoy cansado… y tengo sueño. Después retomaré lo que he dejado… ¿te parece bien?

-No, porque tienes que terminar eso antes de la comida, y después volveremos a bajar para seguir trabajando.

-Eso no es legal. ¿Cómo podéis obligar a alguien trabajar tantas horas? –exclama.

-Esto es el campo. Y no te quejes de las horas… ni siquiera llevas una hora trabajando.

-Déjame un momento… te juro que después termino mi trabajo. –suspira.

-Lástima que tus juramentos han dejado de tener efecto para mí… así que levántate y vamos.

Él frunce el ceño y se queda en su sitio.

-Pues lo he intentado en las buenas… -murmura. –No voy a ir ahora, estoy cansado, lo terminaré después.

Y con eso vuelve a cerrar su tienda en mis narices.

-¡Levántate! –exclamo y agito su tienda.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Se lo diré a tu padre! –amenazo.

-¿Y crees que le tengo miedo a ese hombre? –me reta.

-¡UGHHHHH!

Agito su tienda por impotencia. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cabezota?

-Katniss… -me giro y veo a mi padre llamándome con la mano.

Me acerco a él furiosa y dispuesta a decirle todo lo que lleva haciendo ese chico. Es decir, incumplir su promesa.

-Papáng… mira… -mi padre me frena y yo le miro confusa.

-Déjalo… no puedes cambiar a alguien de un día para otro… -me dice.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. –sentencia. –A Beetee se le ha ocurrido algo…

No me había dado cuenta que Beetee estaba con mi padre. Él me sonríe.

-No te preocupes, Katniss… tengo un plan.

Miro a los dos hombres confusa y me cruzo de brazos. Dudo que algún plan funcione para ese individuo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

Beetee me sonríe.

-Ganarse su corazón.

¿Ganarse su corazón? ¡Já! Buena suerte, Beetee.

.

.

.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Sí, he actualizado muy rápido... es sólo que me sentía muy mal por haber actualizado muy tarde el otro capítulo así que aquí va otro :)**

**Espero vuestro reviews, follows y/o favorites! Se escribe mucho más rápido el capítulo cuando veo que la gente está tan entregado con la historia :P Venga, que no cuesta nada dejar un review :)**

**Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia! Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**-ForeverCreative31**


End file.
